Tempête dans la Monotonie
by Lupinette
Summary: Juillet 1986, soit cinq ans après la disparition de Voldemort. Remus Lupin passe un été tranquille lorsqu'il fait une rencontre inattendue...
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer**: tout l'univers de Harry Potter appartient à J.K.Rowling, snif, je voudrais bien qu'elle me donne Remus, mais ne rêvons pas...

**Résumé**: Juillet 1986, soit cinq ans après la disparition de Voldemort. Remus Lupin passe un été tranquille lorsqu'il fait une rencontre inattendue...

**Remerciements**: je tiens à dire un grand merci à mes deux relecteurs, Loufoca et mon chéri, qui m'ont été d'une aide plus que précieuse...

**Tempête dans la Monotonie**

BAM !

Un choc sourd et le voilà au sol.

- Excusez-moi, je suis vraiment désolée, je ne vous avais pas vu, laissez-moi vous aider…

Une main agrippa la sienne et lui donna un appui qui lui permit de se relever.

- Je suis vraiment confuse, je vais ramasser vos affaires…

Un peu étourdi, il ne réalisait pas bien ce qu'il se passait et ne répondit pas. Revenant peu à peu dans la réalité, il découvrit à qui appartenait la voix. Une jeune fille accroupie rassemblait les feuilles éparses. Son visage était tourné vers le sol. Une longue chevelure d'un noir de jais descendait jusque dans le milieu de son dos. Quand elle releva la tête, il fut impressionné par la couleur azur de ses yeux. La jeune fille se redressa soudain et il se rendit compte de son impolitesse.

- Je vous remercie, lui dit-il en prenant la liasse de feuilles qu'elle lui tendait.

- Ce n'est rien, répliqua-t-elle avec un air gêné, c'était de ma faute, je ne regardais pas où j'allais, j'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas…

Elle avait dit tout cela très vite, sans reprendre sa respiration. Il sourit.

- Pas le moins du monde, ne vous inquiétez pas. C'est moi qui ne faisais pas attention à ce qui m'entourait.

La jeune fille baissa les yeux. Il la regarda un moment, puis une idée lui traversa l'esprit.

- Puis-je vous offrir un verre, mademoiselle… ?

Elle releva vivement la tête, alerte.

- Je ne sais pas… dit-elle, évitant la question sous-entendue.

- Ah, peut-être vos parents vous attendent-ils ?

Un éclair de haine mêlé à de la douleur passa dans les grands yeux bleus.

- Non, personne ne m'attend, lui rétorqua-t-elle d'un ton dur et indifférent. Je suis orpheline.

- Oh, je suis désolé…

- Ne le soyez pas, coupa-t-elle sur le même ton, ce n'est pas la peine.

Un lourd silence s'installa malgré le bruit du Tout-Londres qui circulait autour d'eux.

- Bon, alors, reprit-il, mon invitation vous intéresse ?

Elle le regarda avec des yeux insondables.

- Pourquoi pas ?

- J'ai toutefois une petite question à vous poser…

Elle fronça les sourcils.

- Connaissez-vous le Chaudron Baveur ?

Le visage de la jeune fille s'éclaira.

- Je n'aime pas beaucoup… Il y a mieux sur le Chemin de Traverse…

Plus tard, dans un des cafés de la rue commerçante des sorciers.

- Je n'avais pas d'argent Moldu sur moi, je me demande comment j'aurais pu m'en sortir si vous n'aviez pas été une sorcière…

- Vous pouvez me tutoyer, dit la jeune fille en avalant une gorgée de bièreaubeurre. Je m'appelle Gwendoline.

- Enchanté Gwendoline. Je suis Remus Lupin.

- Charmée, répondit-elle malicieusement.

- Serait-il indiscret de te demander ton âge ?

- Dans vingt ans, ce le sera, mais pour le moment, ce n'est pas un secret. J'ai quatorze ans.

- Et où vas-tu à l'école ?

- À Poudlard, bien sûr. Pourquoi, il y en a d'autres ?

- En effet, mais ce n'est pas important. Tu es donc en quatrième année…

- Oui.

- Et dans quelle maison ?

- Je suis à Gryffondor !

Une certaine fierté avait retenti dans la voix de la jeune fille.

- Quelles options as-tu prises ?

- Les Soins aux Créatures Magiques et la Divination.

- Et ton cours préféré est ?

- Il y en a deux : la Métamorphose et la Défense contre les Forces du Mal.

- Que voudrais-tu devenir ?

Gwendoline marqua une pause.

- Pourquoi toutes ces questions ?

Pris au dépourvu, Remus ne sut trop quoi répondre. Elle avait raison, pourquoi lui avait-il posé toutes ces questions ? Renonçant à trouver la cause de cette façon d'agir qu'il ne se connaissait pas, il répondit de manière détournée.

- Histoire de discuter…

Son hésitation avait cependant été trop longue, et Gwendoline ne parut pas satisfaite.

- Vous payez à boire à tous les étrangers qui vous percutent pour leur poser des questions sur leur vie ?

Remus se sentit soudain mal à l'aise. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris ? Il n'aurait pas dû sortir ce matin-là, il se sentait trop faible, et cette fantaisie ne l'aidait en rien.

- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Gwendoline d'une voix lointaine. Vous n'avez pas l'air bien…

Il sentit des gouttes de sueur perler à ses tempes. De l'air, vite…

- Ce n'est rien, dit-il en se levant, j'ai juste besoin d'air…

Mais sa voix résonna comme s'il était à des kilomètres d'elle, et le décor commença à chanceler dangereusement. Il sentit une présence sous son bras gauche et se vit sortir dans la rue. Une bouffée d'air frais lui fit reprendre conscience de ce qui l'entourait pendant un moment. Il était adossé à un mur, maintenu au niveau des épaules par Gwendoline qui lui faisait face.

- Etes-vous raccordé au réseau de cheminées ?

- Ou…oui…

- Votre adresse ?

- D…dans mon p…porte…feuille…

- Très bien, dit-elle en fouillant ses poches. Essayez de tenir le coup, je vais vous aider…

Mais la voix de la jeune fille semblait s'éloigner de nouveau. Après un court instant, il sentit qu'elle le soulevait, puis le faisait marcher dans la rue. Sa vue commençait à se brouiller. Il luttait de toutes ses forces pour rester conscient, mais le combat était inégal. Tout devint plus sombre. Les mots poudre, gallion, cheminée lui parvinrent, puis une lueur verte emplit son champ de vision embué. Son corps fut alors projeté dans tous les sens. Pendant un instant fugace, il aperçut les grands yeux bleus de Gwendoline qui reflétaient une vive inquiétude, puis ce fut le noir total.

§XXXXXXX§

Remus se réveilla en sursaut. Il était assis dans son lit, dégoulinant de sueur dans des draps froissés. Comment avait-il bien pu atterrir là ? Il fouilla dans sa mémoire embrouillée pendant un instant. Puis il se souvint. Une rencontre inopinée dans une rue de Londres. Une jeune sorcière aux grands yeux d'un bleu azur étonnant, du nom de Gwendoline. Il avait eu un malaise, avait perdu connaissance, et puis… et puis quoi ? Il entendit du bruit dans le couloir, puis la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit. Gwendoline entra. Elle portait un vieux jeans bleu clair et un T-shirt turquoise. Quand elle le vit, elle fronça les sourcils.

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites déjà debout ?!

Elle avança vers lui à grands pas et posa la main sur son front. Il ferma les yeux malgré lui. La main de la jeune fille était d'une fraîcheur divine sur sa tête douloureuse. Mais elle rompit rapidement le contact. Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine lors du frôlement des doigts sur son front. Gwendoline se méprit sur son interprétation.

- Oh, mais vous tremblez ! Et votre fièvre n'est toujours pas redescendue. Vous avez encore besoin de repos. Attendez, je vais sécher vos draps.

Elle sortit sa baguette de sa poche.

- _Caloria draps_ !

Remus sentit une vague de chaleur se répandre dans le lit.

- Allez, recouchez-vous !

Il ne se sentit pas la force de discuter, mais il posa néanmoins une question.

- Gwendoline, que sais-tu de moi, à présent ?

La jeune fille baissa les yeux, et il n'eut pas besoin d'avoir une réponse pour comprendre. Elle n'en donna d'ailleurs aucune et se contenta de murmurer :

- Je suis désolée.

Remus l'observa attentivement. Il ne voyait aucune frayeur dans son attitude, pas plus que du dégoût. Juste de l'embarras.

- Et tu n'es pas repartie ?

C'était ce qui le chiffonnait le plus, que faisait-elle encore là ?

- Bien sûr que non ! se révolta Gwendoline. Vous aviez un besoin urgent de soins ! Seulement ( le ton avait diminué ), j'ai dû fouiller partout pour trouver des médicaments… C'est comme ça que j'ai découvert que vous étiez un…

- Loup-garou.

Elle hocha la tête.

- De toutes façons, c'est de votre faute ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Il fut étonné par l'accusation.

- Je ne pouvais pas vous laisser en plan, mais vous n'auriez pas dû sortir en étant malade !

Remus sourit. Quel tempérament ! Elle avait de la suite dans les idées pour son âge.

- Les visites sont terminées, maintenant, dit-elle. Reposez-vous.

Il se rallongea doucement et regarda la jeune fille sortir de la chambre. Puis il resta un instant à contempler le plafond jusqu'à s'endormir, vaincu par la fatigue.

§XXXXXXX§

Beaucoup plus tard ( il faisait nuit noire à l'extérieur, les nuages devaient cacher la Lune décroissante ), Remus se leva pour enfiler un vieux pantalon brun et une chemise blanche. Incapable de se rendormir à nouveau, et tenaillé par la faim, il quitta sa chambre et descendit l'escalier à pas feutrés. Il trouva Gwendoline assoupie dans un des fauteuils du salon, où, semblait-il, elle avait mis de l'ordre. Quand il passa la porte de la cuisine, une odeur alléchante lui titilla les narines. Il découvrit un plateau-repas apparemment préparé à son attention. Le lycanthrope décida de faire honneur à ce festin et s'attabla, en veillant toutefois à ne pas faire trop de bruit. Une fois avalés les derniers reliefs du succulent repas, Remus retourna au salon et s'assit dans l'autre fauteuil, qui faisait face à Gwendoline. La jeune fille remua dans son sommeil et se recroquevilla en position fœtale. Alors qu'il l'observait, son esprit fit la mise au point des évènements de la journée. Il se demanda d'où venait la nourriture, vu que chez les Sorciers, on pouvait en obtenir de deux manières différentes. Soit on l'achetait comme les Moldus, dans leurs magasins avec leur argent ou dans des magasins Sorciers avec l'argent Sorcier, soit on la faisait apparaître directement chez soi, préparée ou non, et la banque Gringotts faisait les transactions avec les fournisseurs de nourriture officiels du monde de la magie. Si Gwendoline avait utilisé cette dernière méthode, le prix des aliments serait débité de son compte. Pour le moment, ça ne posait pas de problème, mais il faudrait qu'il en touche un mot à la jeune fille. Il se rendit compte qu'il trouvait normale la présence de Gwendoline sous son toit, et cette réflexion le perturba. Elle mit en lumière un autre point qui ne lui était pas apparu jusqu'alors. Comment se faisait-il qu'une jeune fille de quatorze ans, même sorcière, se promenât toute seule dans Londres, et, qui plus est, pût se permettre de passer la nuit chez un étranger ? Car en dépit de tout ce qu'il pouvait penser, il ne l'avait rencontrée que le matin-même. Il trouva curieux ce sentiment d'être avec quelqu'un de familier. Secouant la tête pour évacuer toutes ces idées bizarres, Remus observa Gwendoline attentivement. Elle avait le visage crispé, comme si quelque chose la terrorisait et lui faisait mal. Le lycanthrope poussa un soupir attristé, et se demanda comment faire naître un sourire sur ce joli visage. Sans même chercher à savoir d'où lui venait ce genre d'idée, il se rendormit.

§XXXXXXX§

Tac tac tac tac tac…

Le bruit persistant le tira de sa torpeur. Remus ouvrit les yeux à contre cœur et fut surpris de constater qu'une couverture avait été délicatement posée sur lui. Il mit un certain temps à se souvenir de ce qui l'avait amené à dormir dans le salon. Il remarqua un vieux sac sur le fauteuil qui lui faisait face et se rappela qu'il y avait eu quelqu'un à cette place la veille. Le bruit qui l'avait éveillé venait de la cuisine. Il se leva, posa la couverture sur son siège, et s'étira. Il se sentait beaucoup mieux.

Pchhhhhhhh…

C'était à présent un bruit de cuisson. Curieux, il se faufila jusqu'à l'encadrement de la porte qui donnait sur la cuisine. Silencieux, il observa Gwendoline affairée devant la cuisinière. Un plat à moitié rempli de ce qu'il identifia comme étant des œufs battus reposait sur la table avec un fouet. La jeune fille avait dans la main une spatule en bois qu'elle utilisait pour remuer vivement le contenu d'une poêle, sûrement l'autre moitié du plat.

- Je suis admiratif…

Gwendoline sursauta au son de sa voix.

- Oh, dit-elle après s'être retournée. Je ne vous avais pas entendu.

Une lueur d'inquiétude passa dans ses yeux.

- J'ai fait trop de bruit. Je vous ai réveillé en battant les œufs. Je suis désolée.

La dernière phrase vrilla les oreilles du lycanthrope. Elle ne s'arrêtait donc jamais de s'excuser ?

- Ce n'est rien, dit-il. J'ai assez dormi.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à la poêle.

- Je ne suis pas expert, mais, ça va brûler, non ?

- Zut ! C'est vrai…

Elle reporta son attention sur la préparation. Quelques secondes plus tard, Remus se dit qu'elle devait avoir rattrapé son coup car elle déversa de superbes œufs brouillés dans une assiette.

- Il y a du pain dans cette armoire, indiqua-t-elle. Ne m'attendez pas, sinon, ça va refroidir. Ah, j'allais oublier, il y a aussi du lard frais dans le frigo, mais si vous voulez que j'en fasse du bacon…

- Non, merci, ça ira, c'est parfait comme ça, répondit-il en farfouillant dans le frigo.

Après avoir trouvé le lard et le pain, Remus s'assit devant son assiette. Gwendoline avait transvasé le reste des œufs dans la poêle, qu'elle surveillait du coin de l'œil en nettoyant le plat. Il haussa les sourcils d'étonnement, se rendant seulement compte de ce qu'il se passait.

- Gwendoline ?

- Hm ?

- Pourquoi fais-tu tout à la main ?

- Pardon ? dit-elle en se tournant vers lui.

- Et bien, tu es dans une maison de sorciers… Tu as le droit d'utiliser ta baguette…

- Je sais.

- Ah. Pourrais-je avoir une explication, dans ce cas ?

- Pour cuisiner, il est exclu que j'utilise la magie. C'est chaque fois catastrophique.

- Pourtant, il me semble que tu fais d'excellentes préparations. Ça ne t'aiderait pas à aller plus vite ?

Elle se mit à table. Remus avait pour table de cuisine une de ces choses en pvc tout ce qu'il y a de plus classique, de forme carrée. Gwendoline, remarqua-t-il, avait choisi de s'asseoir, non pas en face de lui, mais sur un des côtés par rapport à sa propre position. La jeune fille semblait nerveuse, pas vraiment sûre d'elle. Le lycanthrope se souvint des points qu'il devait aborder avec elle. Il lui en parlerait après.

- En fait, reprit Gwendoline, chez les Moldus, et même chez les sorciers, je ne suis pas une élève brillante. Au lieu de suivre une orientation de cours généraux, j'ai eu des cours de cuisine et autres du même genre. Et j'ai été habituée à juger de la justesse de mes préparations à l'œil. Je n'ai donc pas d'image très précise du résultat que je veux obtenir dans mon esprit, chose indispensable en magie. D'où les catastrophes que j'obtiens si je m'y essaie…

Remus hocha la tête, songeur. Elle parlait d'elle d'un ton totalement détaché, comme si elle racontait une histoire sans intérêt, une histoire qui ne la concernerait pas. Cette fille était bizarre. Il porta la fourchette à sa bouche, et, après avoir avalé, il se dit qu'il fallait quand même lui reconnaître une chose, c'était qu'elle cuisinait divinement bien. Il décida que le moment était opportun pour sa première mise au point avec son invitée.

- Dis-moi, Gwendoline, d'où sors-tu toute cette nourriture ?

- Je l'ai achetée…

- Oui, je m'en doute, mais de quelle manière ? Tu l'as faite apparaître ?

- Non, je suis allée faire des courses sur le Chemin de Traverse.

- Et serait-il indiscret…

- Avec mon argent.

Il fut pris de cours par la réponse inattendue. C'était comme si elle s'était préparée à ce qu'il lui demandât.

- Pourquoi ?

Il savait que ce n'était pas la meilleure manière de tourner sa demande, mais il ne se donna pas le temps de faire dans la dentelle. Il était intriguant que cette demoiselle prît autant les devants.

- J'ai jugé que c'était une façon de contribuer au fait que vous me logiez.

- Ah.

Remus porta sa fourchette à sa bouche pour se donner le temps de réfléchir. C'était juste la phrase qui lui permettait de rebondir sur l'apparente inexistence de lieu de vie pour la jeune fille.

- Comment se fait-il qu'une sorcière de ton âge puisse se permettre de passer la nuit chez un étranger ?

Gwendoline devait avoir avalé de travers car elle porta la main à sa bouche et toussa bruyamment. Mais sa toux ne cessa pas et son visage commença à devenir rouge. Remus ne prit pas le temps de réfléchir, cette fois. Il se leva précipitamment et souleva la jeune fille de sa chaise en passant ses bras sous les siens pour appuyer sur son ventre. Après trois vaines tentatives, Gwendoline recracha le morceau qui l'étouffait et s'écroula sur Remus qui ne put se rattraper à temps, emporté par l'élan. Immobile, la jeune fille respirait profondément afin de retrouver son souffle. Le lycanthrope se contenta de la maintenir dans une position assise pour lui faciliter la tâche.

- Je suis désolée… dit-elle entre deux aspirations goulues d'air.

Mais quand allait-elle arrêter de s'excuser ainsi ! Elle n'avait quand même pas fait exprès de s'étouffer ! Il ne la comprenait vraiment pas. La prochaine fois qu'elle tenterait d'en formuler, elle saurait qu'il ne supportait pas les excuses continuelles. Pour l'heure, il décida de passer l'éponge, et revint à ses moutons.

- Ma question t'a surprise à ce point ?

- En fait, non, c'est légitime…

- Mais ?

- Mais, au début, vous n'aviez pas l'air de vous en soucier…

- C'est juste, fit-il songeur, mais… je n'étais pas vraiment en état pour des réflexions de ce genre.

Elle garda le silence. Remus se demanda si elle cachait quelque chose. Puis, se disant qu'il avait vraiment de drôles d'idées ces temps-ci ( la potion devait y être pour quelque chose ), il reprit la parole.

- Bon, si tu me disais d'où tu viens…

Il nota le brusque changement d'attitude de la jeune fille.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que ça vous regarde ! s'exclama-t-elle soudainement.

- Et bien, répondit-il en faisant mine de ne rien avoir remarqué, tu n'es pas majeure… Il y a donc quelqu'un qui est responsable de toi. Et cette personne doit savoir où tu es, sinon je vais avoir de gros ennuis…

Gwendoline redevint calme et passive comme s'il ne s'était rien passé.

- Oh, ne vous inquiétez pas, dit-elle. Cette… personne ne me cherchera pas.

- Et qu'est-ce qui TE fait croire ça ?

Il avait haussé le ton. Il n'en revenait pas, ça ne lui était pratiquement jamais arrivé. Cette gamine avait le don pour le mettre hors de lui, à croire qu'elle le cherchait. Et maintenant elle le dévisageait avec un regard terrorisé, comme s'il allait la manger. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait au ciel pour mériter ça ? Merlin, il donnerait n'importe quoi pour remonter le temps et ne pas l'inviter ( était-ce possible que ce ne fût que la veille ? ) après leur malencontreuse collision. Et elle n'avait toujours pas bougé. Que pouvait-il faire ? Il prit sa décision.

- Ecoute-moi bien Gwendoline, si tu ne me donnes pas les réponses que je te demande, je prends contact avec ton directeur pour savoir qui est ton tuteur !

- Non !

Remus bascula en arrière. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'ils avaient gardé la même position pendant toute la discussion. Et maintenant l'adolescente s'était retournée avec tant de violence qu'il trouvait que tout ce qui venait de se dérouler était comme hors du temps. Elle le fixait de nouveau avec son regard terrorisé, mais cette fois, il y avait de la douleur, si intense qu'elle vous prenait par les tripes.

- Ne faites pas ça… implora-t-elle d'une voix sourde en se levant.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as ? dit-il, imitant son geste.

- Je vous en supplie…

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Ne… le… faites… pas…

Horrifié, Remus vit la jeune fille se mettre à trembler violemment. À tel point qu'il dut la tenir par les deux bras pour l'empêcher de tomber. Il constata que ses beaux yeux roulaient dans leur orbite. Elle n'était plus maîtresse d'elle-même, elle se trouvait comme dans un état second.

- Lutte ! lui cria Remus, ne sachant que faire d'autre. Tu dois lutter ! Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas !

La bouche de Gwendoline s'ouvrit contre toute attente.

- C'est…

Le lycanthrope se sentit valser à l'autre bout de la pièce, alors qu'un éclair aveuglant illuminait celle-ci. Puis, tout redevint normal, sauf que Gwendoline gisait au sol. Ignorant la douleur qu'avait provoquée sa violente collision avec le mur, Remus se précipita vers la jeune fille, la prit dans ses bras et monta à l'étage. Il entra dans sa chambre, l'autre n'étant pas en état d'accueillir quelqu'un, et la posa délicatement sur son propre lit, encore défait. Il la contempla un moment : elle était totalement inerte, d'une pâleur que ses cheveux noirs mettaient en évidence. Remus posa une main sur le front de la jeune fille comme elle avait fait la veille pour lui et il constata qu'elle était brûlante de fièvre. Il la recouvrit avec les draps et la borda du mieux qu'il pût. Il n'avait jamais eu à s'occuper de personne auparavant, sinon de lui-même, et il pensait que c'était déjà bien assez comme ça. Mais le sort en avait voulu autrement, et il se retrouvait avec une adolescente pleine de problèmes. Il prit la chaise qui était dans le coin de la pièce, en se demandant vaguement ce qu'elle faisait là, la plaça près du lit et s'y assit. Il regarda Gwendoline un instant, puis mit sa tête entre ses mains, les coudes sur les jambes. Que fallait-il qu'il fasse ? Il n'avait rien demandé… mais c'était arrivé. Quelqu'un avait pénétré dans sa vie tranquille, quelqu'un de plutôt agité, et il ne savait pas quoi faire…

§XXXXXXX§

Quelques heures s'étaient écoulées, et Gwendoline n'avait toujours pas bougé. Remus retourna une dernière fois dans sa tête le choix qui se posait à lui. Elle ne voulait pas que Dumbledore sache qu'elle était là, puisque sa réaction à la mention du nom du directeur avait été au-delà de l'imagination. Il y avait donc quelque chose d'important la concernant qu'elle ne voulait, ou ne pouvait, pas dire et dont Dumbledore, comme toujours, avait connaissance. Il prit sa décision : il devait savoir ce qui se passait sous son toit. Pourquoi une jeune fille de quatorze ans était-elle victime, volontaire ou pas, d'un tel martyre ? Le lycanthrope se leva et quitta la chambre, à contre-cœur, redoutant qu'il ne se passât quelque chose durant son absence, et descendit dans le salon. Il prit la poudre de cheminette soigneusement rangée dans une commode et en jeta dans le feu ouvert. Une fois les flammes devenues vertes, il donna l'adresse et passa sa tête dedans.

- Professeur Dumbledore ?

L'interpellé apparut dans son champ de vision.

- Ah, Remus, cela faisait longtemps… Justement, j'avais dans l'intention de vous contacter…

- Il se trouve, monsieur, que j'ai un gros problème…

- Je vous écoute mon cher, de quoi s'agit-il ?

- J'ai ici chez moi une élève de Poudlard qui…

- Serait-ce, par le plus grand des hasards, Gwendoline ?

- Heu, oui…

- Est-elle présente dans la pièce, ou risque-t-elle de venir ?

- En fait, non, elle est inconsciente et…

- Je vous rejoins tout de suite, si vous le permettez…

- C'est-à-dire, bien sûr, monsieur…

Remus se retira et recula de la cheminée pour permettre à Dumbledore de se dégager rapidement. Ainsi donc, on était à la recherche de cette demoiselle… Mais qu'avait-elle donc de si particulier ? L'arrivée du directeur de Poudlard le sortit de ses pensées.

- Heureux de vous revoir, Remus, dit-il en serrant la main du lycanthrope.

Ce dernier inclina la tête. Dumbledore avait réagi au quart de tour, cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose : il savait. Mais quoi ?

- Alors, comme ça, reprit le directeur, vous avez retrouvé notre fugueuse ?

- En fait, c'est plutôt elle qui m'a trouvé. Elle a fait une fugue ?

- En effet, acquiesça Dumbledore. Elle s'est enfuie d'un orphelinat de la banlieue de Londres.

Ce qui explique pourquoi elle traînait dans la ville, songea Remus.

- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il, curieux d'apprendre ce qui se tramait.

- Elle n'aime pas beaucoup cet endroit…

« Enigmatique, comme toujours, mon cher Albus… Mais cette fois, je veux vraiment savoir… »

- À cause des Moldus ?

- En partie, oui…

- Mais encore ?

- Vous semblez vous intéresser de près à ce qui concerne Gwendoline, je me trompe ?

Il s'était fait avoir ! Mais bon, il avait une chance sur deux que le directeur lui révélât la vérité au sujet de la jeune fille, alors il décida de jouer carte sur table.

- Oui.

- Et quelle en est la raison ?

- Je ne saurais vous expliquer…

- Je vois…

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il voyait encore ? Lui-même ne savait pas ce qui le poussait à agir de la sorte, mais Dumbledore savait encore tout sur tout ! Ce que ça pouvait être agaçant… Remus se secoua mentalement, il n'avait aucune raison de s'énerver.

- En fait, Gwendoline a été abandonnée, mais c'est tout ce qu'elle sait. C'est pourquoi elle déteste retourner à l'orphelinat.

- Que voulez-vous dire par « c'est tout ce qu'elle sait » ?

- Elle est amnésique…

- Oh. Sur combien de temps ?

- Les huit premières années de sa vie.

- Et elle n'a jamais cherché à se souvenir ?

- Si. Avec mon aide…

- Et ?

- Aucun résultat. C'est un sortilège trop puissant.

- Parce que c'est le résultat d'un sortilège intentionné ?

Dumbledore hocha la tête. Son regard était sombre.

- Vous avez dit qu'elle était inconsciente ?

- Oui.

- Comment est-ce arrivé ?

- À la mention de votre nom.

- Hmhm. Puisque j'ai tenté de pénétrer son esprit, je suis lié à ces souvenirs cachés sans vraiment l'être, et le sortilège la défend contre les moyens de se rappeler quoi que ce soit.

- Qu'allez-vous faire pour la sortir de cet état ? Elle est complètement inerte, avec une énorme fièvre…

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, Remus, elle se remettra. C'est son corps qui lutte contre le sortilège. Je croyais que vous auriez reconnu ces symptômes…

Et paf, dans les dents. Pour bien mettre en évidence, au cas où il ne s'en serait pas rendu compte, que tout ce qui touchait à la jeune fille lui faisait perdre tous ses moyens. Bien sûr qu'il connaissait ce genre de réaction, mais il ne pouvait pas savoir à l'avance que ça venait d'un sortilège. « Si, tu le savais, menteur », lui glissa une petite voix dans sa tête, et elle n'avait pas vraiment tort. Au lieu de se parler à lui-même, il reprit la conversation avec Dumbledore.

- Où va-t-on l'emmener ?

- Gwendoline ? Nulle part…

- Mais elle ne peut pas rester ici !

- Elle vous dérange, peut-être…

- Non, pas vraiment… Mais là n'est pas la question…

- Au contraire, Remus, la décision vous appartient.

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'elle a accepté de vous suivre jusqu'ici… Jamais elle n'a fait confiance à personne, ni à Poudlard, ni ailleurs.

- Non non non non, elle ne m'a pas suivi, c'est elle qui m'a ramené…

Le directeur fronça les sourcils, légèrement amusé par l'aveu. Remus n'eut d'autre choix que de lui raconter l'épisode de son malaise sur le Chemin de Traverse.

- Je comprends mieux ce qui a pu se passer ici. Mais le choix reste le vôtre.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi.

- Je pense qu'elle s'est liée d'amitié avec vous. Vous êtes le seul qui puissiez l'aider à progresser. Peut-être se sent-elle plus proche de vous parce que vous êtes différent, tout comme elle. Je suppose qu'elle est au courant…

- Bien sûr, c'était inévitable.

Malgré son amertume à ce propos, la remarque de Dumbledore lui avait donné matière à réfléchir. Il était vrai qu'il avait senti un courant passer entre Gwendoline et lui dès le début. Mais de là à s'occuper d'elle à plein temps…

- Ce n'est pas possible…

- Quoi donc ?

- Elle ne peut pas rester ici…

- Puis-je en connaître la raison ?

- Je n'en serai pas capable…

- Voyons, Remus, je ne connais personne de plus qualifié que vous. Avec toutes vos recherches…

- Vous connaissez l'unique motivation qui me pousse à les faire !

Il avait haussé le ton. Dumbledore le contemplait comme s'il venait de lui affirmer que deux et deux font cinq.

- Je pense qu'il est temps que vos connaissances servent à tout le monde. Ce qui m'amène au sujet que je souhaitais aborder avec vous…

Aie, qu'est-ce qu'il allait encore lui inventer ? Si ça continuait à ce rythme-là, il ne passerait pas la journée.

- Je voudrais vous avoir comme Professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal.

Il était toujours vivant. Il en fut étonné parce que c'était vraiment la chose qui pouvait l'achever.

- Moi ? Professeur ?

- Vous êtes plus que qualifié pour ce poste.

- Mais que diraient les parents des élèves ?

- Je prendrai toutes les dispositions pour que cela ne pose de problème à personne.

- Mais…

- Visiblement, cette proposition ne vous enchante guère…

- Non, ce n'est pas ça. À vrai dire, je ne sais plus très bien où j'en suis…

Le directeur hocha lentement la tête.

- Et bien, Remus, dit-il d'un ton doux, je vous laisse une semaine pour réfléchir.

Remus ne sut plus quoi répondre. Ce devait être le signe qu'intérieurement, il ne voulait plus protester. Il décida de suivre ce que lui dictait son subconscient.

- Que devrais-je faire quand Gwendoline reprendra conscience ?

Dumbledore sourit, ce qui donna l'impression au lycanthrope de se jeter dans la gueule du loup, mais qu'y pouvait-il ? Il se fit la remarque que pour quelqu'un de sa condition, c'était tout de même un comble…

- Agissez normalement avec elle, comme vous l'auriez fait si je ne vous avais rien dit. Essayez d'obtenir des informations qui pourraient l'aider à se souvenir. Et même si elle en souffre, dites-vous que c'est le seul moyen de la guérir…

Remus hocha lentement la tête, passant en revue tout ce qu'il connaissait sur les dégâts que pouvait provoquer une lutte contre un sort de magie noire. Il eut un frisson, et sa liste était loin d'être exhaustive. Comment allait-il faire ?

- Et bien, je pense que je n'ai plus rien à faire ici, je vais donc prendre congé…

- Attendez ! Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas fait avec elle ce que vous me demandez de réaliser ?

- Notre petite séance de legilimencie a tourné au cauchemar… Je vous passe les détails… Au revoir, Remus, j'attends votre réponse dans une semaine.

- Au revoir, monsieur.

Et le visiteur repartit dans un jet de flammes vertes.

- Me voilà dans de beaux draps…

§XXXXXXX§

Remus sursauta. Un mouvement l'avait réveillé. Se redressant, il constata avec joie que Gwendoline avait changé de position. Il avait passé la majeure partie de la nuit éveillé, mais la fatigue ayant eut raison de lui, il s'était assoupi sur un bord du lit de la jeune fille, la tête posée sur ses bras croisés, assis sur la chaise qui lui avait servi lors de sa veille. Le lycanthrope se leva, s'étira, et lâcha un grognement de douleur quand il sentit ses os craquer. Merlin, il se faisait vieux ! Puis, il posa sa main sur le front de Gwendoline avec un geste expert qu'il avait acquis de la nuit. Il sourit : la fièvre était tombée. Se disant qu'à présent, il pouvait la laisser seule, Remus sortit silencieusement de la chambre et descendit au rez-de-chaussée. Oubliant le petit-déjeuner, il alla directement dans sa bibliothèque ( la seule chose au monde dont il était fier ), et se mit à faire des recherches minutieuses sur les sortilèges d'ensorcellement de la mémoire, durant toute la matinée.

- Je suis admirative…

Remus sursauta et releva le nez du livre dans lequel il était plongé. Gwendoline se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte. Une scène similaire où l'observé était alors observateur lui revint en mémoire ( était-ce possible que c'eût été seulement la veille ? ), et un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres… pour disparaître peu à peu tandis qu'il regardait la jeune fille. Des stigmates de douleur marquaient son visage, la faisant paraître plus âgée. Le bleu de ses yeux semblait délavé comme la couleur de la mer après une tempête. Ses cheveux donnaient une impression de raideur et étaient plus ternes. Ses épaules étaient quelque peu voûtées, et tout son corps donnait le sentiment de porter une lourde charge. Pourtant, ses lèvres minces s'étiraient en un faible sourire qui illuminait son visage fatigué. Le lycanthrope se reprit et lui lança un salut jovial.

- Bonjour Gwendoline. Comment te sens-tu ?

- Bien.

- J'en suis heureux. Veux-tu manger quelque chose ?

- Non, merci, ça ira. Je vais vous laisser travailler tranquillement.

- Mais ça ne me dérange pas du tout…

Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux. Remus décela dans ceux de la jeune fille une assurance qu'il n'y avait pas encore vue.

- Je sais, dit-elle simplement. Mais je suis mieux au courant que vous de ce qu'il y a dans votre cuisine…

- C'est juste, avoua le lycanthrope. Bon, et bien, fais comme chez toi…

Gwendoline inclina la tête et s'en fut. Remus resta un instant à fixer l'endroit où elle s'était tenue, comme pour se persuader qu'il faisait bien. Puis il reprit sa lecture avec ferveur.

Plus tard, la jeune fille revint avec un plateau-repas dans les mains.

- Tu me gâtes trop, fit remarquer Remus, tandis qu'ils mangeaient. Si tu continues comme ça, je ne vais plus vouloir rien faire…

Gwendoline haussa les épaules d'un air absent.

- J'essaie de me rendre utile, dit-elle sur un ton monocorde. Je ne sais pas faire grand-chose d'autre…

Ça y était, elle était repartie dans son défaitisme. N'y avait-il aucune note positive dans les six ans dont elle se souvenait ? La jeune fille finit son assiette, que Remus avait notée comme étant trois fois moindre que la sienne, et parcourut les murs couverts de livres du regard.

- Vous avez une très belle bibliothèque…

- Merci.

Elle continua à contempler la collection tandis qu'il finissait de manger. Aurait-elle enfin un intérêt pour quelque chose ? Mais lorsque l'assiette du lycanthrope fut vide, la jeune fille débarrassa, le laissant seul à nouveau.

Moins d'une heure plus tard, cependant, Remus releva la tête au son du toussotement qu'elle émit pour attirer son attention.

- Oui ? dit-il quelque peu amusé.

Gwendoline semblait nerveuse. Elle se tortillait les doigts avec conviction, remarqua-t-il, et cela lui arracha un sourire. Elle semblait être une adolescente comme les autres en l'instant présent, et il fut rassuré. À l'avenir, il se promit de se montrer moins irascible. Cette pensée lui paraissait bizarre, car jamais encore il ne s'était comporté de la sorte. La jeune fille s'éclaircit de nouveau la gorge.

- Je… je me demandais si… hm… si je ne pouvais pas… rester ici…

Sa voix mourut sur les derniers mots. Le lycanthrope fronça les sourcils. Son comportement n'avait-il pas laissé sous-entendre qu'il n'y voyait pas d'inconvénient ?

- Gwendoline, je sais que je ne t'ai rien dit explicitement, mais, heu, j'ai décidé de te laisser vivre ici autant de temps que tu le souhaiteras, jusqu'à la rentrée si nécessaire.

Elle ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés. Visiblement, elle ne s'attendait pas à cette réponse. Elle eut un sourire embarrassé.

- C'est… c'est très généreux de votre part et… je vous remercie beaucoup, mais… ma question ne portait que sur cette pièce, et pour l'après-midi seulement, voire la soirée…

- Oh, ça, dit Remus, confus de sa méprise. Bien sûr que tu peux… Fais à ton aise, je t'en prie.

- Merci ! s'exclama Gwendoline. Vous voyez, j'adore lire et vous avez une bibliothèque si fantastique, sur mon sujet préféré en plus !

- Content que cela te plaise… Tu peux t'installer là, une fois que tu auras fait ton choix, ajouta-t-il en désignant un siège dans un coin. Il y a une lampe si jamais tu n'as pas assez de clarté…

- C'est très gentil, merci. Je ne ferai pas de bruit, promis !

Et elle tint promesse. Remus fut heureux de constater qu'elle s'intéressait effectivement à quelque chose. Mais la surprise fut totale quand il vit le titre du livre qu'elle avait choisi. « La lycanthropie, pourquoi en a-t-on peur, et comment l'accepter ? », un de ses tout premiers livres. Ainsi donc, sa jeune invitée s'intéressait d'abord à la lecture, et ensuite à lui-même. Flatté, il reprit ses recherches avec plus d'ardeur que jusqu'alors. Ils passèrent une agréable après-midi dans la fraîcheur confortable de la pièce. En début de soirée, un bruit insistant à la fenêtre les sortit de leur lecture respective. Un hibou voulait délivrer son courrier. Quand Remus ouvrit la fenêtre, l'oiseau voleta jusqu'à Gwendoline qui le débarrassa de son enveloppe, et repartit aussi vite qu'il était venu.

- C'est la lettre de Poudlard ! s'exclama la jeune fille alors que Remus refermait la fenêtre.

Le lycanthrope se rassit et s'apprêtait à reprendre ce qu'il faisait quand une remarque de Gwendoline attira son attention.

- Tiens, c'est curieux, le prof de Défense contre les Forces du Mal a démissionné… Ils n'ont pas encore trouvé quelqu'un pour le remplacer. On recevra une lettre complémentaire avec ce qu'il manque au plus tard une semaine avant la rentrée…

La jeune fille releva la tête de sa lettre et plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Remus.

- Vous pourriez vous présenter, dit-elle après un moment de silence.

Il écarquilla les yeux, surpris.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça ? demanda-t-il sèchement.

Il regretta aussitôt le ton dur qu'il avait adopté. Dumbledore était rusé, mais il n'aurait tout de même pas osé faire plaider sa cause par une de ses élèves. Le vieux sorcier ne devait pas être désespéré à ce point. Gwendoline fit un geste du bras, désignant les étagères couvertes de livres qui les entouraient.

- Votre bibliothèque renferme plus de connaissances sur le sujet que celle de Poudlard. Vous les avez tous lus ?

- La plupart, oui, reconnut-il.

- Je parie qu'il n'y a que peu de gens qui en savent autant que vous… Vous feriez sûrement un excellent professeur.

Les yeux de la jeune fille reflétaient une vive admiration qu'on ne lui avait jamais témoignée auparavant. Il en fut profondément touché, et n'eut pas le cœur de lui cacher la vérité plus longtemps.

- On m'a proposé le poste…

- C'est vrai ? dit-elle d'un ton enjoué. Ça serait formidable ! Je…

Mais elle ne continua pas sa phrase, le sourire sur ses lèvres s'éteignant d'un seul coup.

- Vous n'avez pas accepté…

Remus entendit clairement que ce n'était pas une question.

- Pas encore, effectivement…

- C'est dommage, répliqua-t-elle d'un ton neutre.

Elle posa la lettre de Poudlard sur le guéridon à côté du fauteuil dans lequel elle était assise, et reprit sa lecture. Remus ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais la referma bien vite, ne sachant quelle explication donner, car il n'avait en fait pas d'explication à fournir. Se disant qu'il avait encore du temps pour réfléchir à la question, il tenta de se remettre à sa propre lecture, mais ne trouva plus la concentration nécessaire. Il passa ses notes en revue, mais ne comprit que la moitié de ce qu'il avait écrit, son attention étant partiellement portée sur ce que faisait Gwendoline et donc sur le bruit des pages qu'elle tournait au fil de sa lecture. Il faisait soudain beaucoup plus sombre dans la pièce, remarqua Remus. Il se leva pour tirer les tentures de la fenêtre, puis alluma. Il se rassit à son bureau et constata avec désespoir qu'il avait embrouillé toutes ses notes. Il releva la tête et observa la jeune fille plongée dans son livre. Alors il se décida.

- Tu… tu penses que j'y aurais ma place ?

Gwendoline mit quelques secondes à s'arracher à sa lecture.

- Où ça ? dit-elle, l'air perdu.

- À Poudlard, comme professeur…

- Oh, ça ! Oui, bien sûr que je le pense !

Il balaya la pièce du regard.

- Mais je n'ai aucune expérience de l'enseignement. Je ne suis peut-être pas un bon pédagogue…

Il fixa Gwendoline droit dans les yeux. Il s'attendait à ce qu'elle abattît son seul argument valable à coups de « Je suis sûre que si » ou de « Ça s'apprend sur le terrain ce genre de chose » ou encore Merlin savait quoi… Mais le regard de la jeune fille se fit distant tandis qu'elle réfléchissait apparemment à la question.

- C'est vrai que ce ne doit pas être évident… marmonna-t-elle. Se retrouver face à une classe qui attend de voir vos points faibles pour vous enfoncer…

Elle parlait en connaisseuse, et même si cette attitude n'était pas le genre de tous les élèves de Poudlard, il y avait au moins une maison qui s'y adonnerait, ( était-il besoin de la nommer ? ) Serpentard. Gwendoline le regarda soudain avec des yeux brillants.

- J'ai peut-être une idée… souffla-t-elle à mi-voix. Vous pourriez vous entraîner sur moi…

D'abord étonné de la réaction inattendue de la jeune fille ( mais il se dit qu'il était temps de se fourrer dans la tête que cette fille était tout sauf conventionnelle ), Remus était maintenant complètement abasourdi par la proposition qu'elle lui faisait et qu'il n'était pas sûr d'avoir totalement saisie. Un point d'interrogation devait s'être inscrit sur son visage car Gwendoline enchaîna rapidement avec une explication.

- Ça ne me dérange pas d'avoir des cours pendant les vacances. Et je pense pouvoir vous guider correctement, puisque je ne suis pas une élève brillante, mais tout de même assidue.

Remus regarda ses notes sans les voir pendant ce qui lui parut être une éternité. Ce n'était pas une mauvaise idée du tout. En fait, c'était juste la proposition qui ne lui donnait plus aucune excuse pour refuser le poste. Il chercha en lui les causes de ce refus qu'il semblait désirer, et ne trouva que l'envie de relever le défi. Le Gryffondor avait parlé. Il releva la tête vers Gwendoline et prit une grande inspiration.

- Marché conclu. Je serai professeur à Poudlard si tu m'aides à le devenir.

Un large sourire s'afficha sur le visage de la jeune fille.

- Demain, reprit-il, nous retournerons sur le Chemin de Traverse pour acheter ton matériel scolaire, et j'en profiterai pour jeter un coup d'œil aux livres qui pourraient servir de support pour le cours.

Gwendoline acquiesça, l'air ravi, puis bailla discrètement, mais ce fut suffisant pour que le lycanthrope se mît à bailler lui aussi.

- Il se fait tard, dit-il, et nous avons tous deux besoin de sommeil. Il est temps de se coucher.

L'adolescente se mit en devoir de ranger le livre qu'elle lisait.

- Non, tu n'es pas obligée de le remettre à sa place si tu ne l'as pas fini, intervint Remus. Tu peux le laisser sur le guéridon…

- Merci, dit-elle, revenant sur ses pas.

Elle posa le livre précautionneusement à l'endroit indiqué et récupéra sa lettre. C'est alors que Remus se souvint qu'elle avait successivement dormi dans un fauteuil du salon et dans son propre lit. Il était temps de changer les choses si elle restait jusqu'à la fin de l'été.

- Attends ici, je vais te préparer une chambre adéquate.

- Je peux vous aider, si vous le souhaitez…

- C'est comme tu veux… Ainsi la décoration sera à ton goût, ajouta-t-il pour la faire mousser.

- Je trouve que vous avez très bon goût, répliqua-t-elle gentiment.

- Merci, c'est très aimable.

- C'est la vérité.

Ils avaient atteint le palier de l'étage. La chambre de Remus se situait sur la gauche, mais il y avait deux autres portes sur la droite.

- J'ai manqué à tous mes devoirs, dit le lycanthrope, quelque peu confus.

Il désigna la première porte sur la droite.

- Là, c'est la salle de bains. Il y a tout ce qui est nécessaire, tu peux l'utiliser quand tu le souhaites.

- Merci, mais j'avais déjà repéré l'endroit, ne vous inquiétez pas…

Il y avait dans sa voix beaucoup plus d'assurance que dans leurs premières conversations. Un point positif, elle ne s'excusait plus à chaque fin de phrase. Remus fut heureux de constater qu'un climat de confiance s'établissait lentement entre eux.

- Et ici, reprit-il en ouvrant la deuxième porte de droite, ce sera ta chambre.

Un désastre pour le moment, ajouta-t-il pour lui-même, tant la pièce était dans un état avancé de délabrement. Le papier peint ne recouvrait plus qu'à peine les murs, les rideaux à la fenêtre ressemblaient à de vieux morceaux de tissus qu'on aurait mis là sans s'en soucier, l'armoire pouvait s'effondrer à tout moment, et avait été rongée par les termites, et le lit donnait aussi l'impression de pouvoir céder sous le poids d'une plume. Quant à la pièce elle-même, elle était envahie par les toiles d'araignées et recouverte d'une épaisse couche de poussière. Remus se dit qu'il aurait dû s'occuper de cette chambre plus souvent, même s'il n'en avait pas vu la nécessité jusqu'alors. Ils allaient en avoir pour toute la nuit ! Pourtant, en moins d'une demi-heure, à coups de baguette magique, ils avaient tout nettoyé et redonné à la chambre un aspect plus que satisfaisant.

- Félicitations, dit-il à Gwendoline. Tu es une maîtresse du rangement.

- Vous n'êtes pas mal non plus, il y a des sorts bien pratiques que vous avez utilisés et que je ne connaissais pas.

- On apprend au fil du temps… Ton tour viendra, ne t'inquiète pas. Sur ce, jeune fille, je vous souhaite une agréable nuit dans votre nouvelle demeure…

Et il fit une courbette exagérée. Il entendit alors un son qu'il trouva adorable et surprenant à la fois. Gwendoline avait ri, d'un rire cristallin qui ressemblait à de la musique. Et le souvenir de ce rire résonnait encore à ses oreilles lorsqu'il ferma la porte de la chambre de la demoiselle. Il se coucha, l'esprit calme comme il n'avait plus eut depuis longtemps et s'endormit avec le sentiment qu'il avait remporté une grande bataille. Celle dont le but était de redonner le goût de vivre à Gwendoline.

§XXXXXXX§

Comme prévu, le lendemain, chez Fleury et Bott.

- Voilà, j'ai tous mes livres. Et vous, ça va ?

Remus releva la tête du grimoire « Forces Obscures : comment s'en protéger ? » de Quentin Jentremble, et regarda Gwendoline. Elle avait à la main le vieux sac qu'il avait vu l'avant-veille dans son salon, sur le point de craquer avec le poids des ouvrages de magie qu'elle y avait fourré.

- C'est pour les première année ? demanda-t-elle.

- Oui, mais il ne me plaît pas tout à fait…

- Bon, je vais vous laisser fouiner, j'ai encore quelques achats à faire, je vous rejoins après…

- Très bien, à tout-à-l'heure.

Elle lui fit signe de la main en s'éloignant, puis disparut de son champ de vision. Remus reprit ses recherches minutieusement, quoique tout aussi infructueusement. Il consulta chaque ouvrage qui lui semblait convenir, mais pour tous il manquait toujours un petit quelque chose qui lui faisait reposer le livre là où il l'avait pris. Il était désespéré quand :

- Puis-je vous donner un conseil ?

Il sursauta et se retourna vivement. Gwendoline était déjà de retour. Il se demanda depuis combien de temps il pouvait être là. Beaucoup trop à son goût. Il nota que la jeune fille avait troqué son vieux sac contre un tout neuf en beau cuir qu'elle portait en bandoulière sur son épaule, et elle avait dans les mains un énorme paquet.

- Au point où j'en suis, déclara-t-il, tout aide sera la bienvenue…

- Utilisez vos propres livres pour construire vos propres cours !

Il fronça les sourcils. Sept cours suivis à fabriquer, ça ne serait pas une mince affaire. Néanmoins, l'idée était à considérer. Mais où allait-elle chercher tout ça ? Une vraie mine d'or cette petite, pour peu qu'on sache comment la prendre.

- Pourquoi pas ? Mais je ne serai pas très présent pour toi… Ça m'ennuie un peu de te laisser livrée à toi-même.

- Ce n'est rien, dit-elle en haussant les épaules, je sais me débrouiller toute seule, ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi.

Malgré son indifférence feinte, elle avait rougi. Et Remus n'était pas dupe, il avait visé juste. Encore quelques efforts et il atteindrait le cœur caché derrière l'épais mur que la jeune fille avait construit pour se protéger des autres.

- Très bien, reprit-il, je vais suivre ton conseil avisé.

Elle sourit. Et cela devenait un peu plus naturel à chaque fois. Il lui rendit son sourire, heureux d'être la source d'un tel changement d'attitude.

- Venez, dit-elle, c'est moi qui vous paye à boire cette fois-ci !

Ils retournèrent dans le même café que lors de leur rencontre. Remus n'arrivait pas à réaliser que cela faisait à peine quatre jours qu'ils s'étaient percutés. Tout avait tellement changé depuis ce moment-là, un vrai tourbillon. Ils s'installèrent face à face sur des banquettes moelleuses et commandèrent deux bièreaubeurres. Alors, Gwendoline posa son lourd paquet sur la table et le poussa vers lui.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Remus, intrigué.

- Un cadeau !

- En quel honneur ?

- Juste comme ça…

Elle rougit de nouveau, ce qui lui arracha un sourire malgré lui. Il s'empressa de déballer le présent, sous le regard attentif de la jeune fille. Quand il eut terminé, il ouvrit de grands yeux. Il y avait sur la table devant lui une belle valise, avec, sur un des coins, la mention « Professeur R. J. Lupin » en magnifiques lettres dorées.

- C'est… c'est très gentil, Gwendoline, bredouilla-t-il. Merci.

- J'ai pensé qu'avec ça, vous pourriez emmener quelques-uns de vos livres, au cas où, en plus de vos affaires…

Deux taches rouges étaient de nouveau apparues sur les pommettes de la jeune fille.

- Tu as visé juste, ça me sera très utile. Encore merci.

- De rien.

Un silence s'installa entre l'adulte et l'adolescente. Celle-ci regarda vers le comptoir.

- Ah, voilà les bièreaubeurres ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Remus posa la valise à côté de lui et fit disparaître le papier d'emballage d'un coup de baguette. Le serveur posa les deux verres sur la table, fut payé par Gwendoline, et s'en retourna derrière son comptoir. Le lycanthrope observa la jeune fille qui contemplait d'un air absorbé le contenu de son verre. Après une longue gorgée, il passa à l'étape suivante qu'il s'était fixée.

- Tu sais, comme tu vas rester chez moi jusqu'à la fin de l'été, il y aura quelques conditions à respecter…

Elle releva la tête, de l'inquiétude dans les yeux. Sachant que ce n'était ni le moment, ni l'endroit pour une nouvelle crise, il enchaîna rapidement.

- D'abord, tu seras chargée de faire la cuisine pour deux raisons : je n'aurai pas le temps et de toutes façons, tu fais ça beaucoup mieux que moi…

- Pas de problème ! dit-elle, du soulagement dans la voix.

- Ensuite, continua Remus, je souhaiterais que tu m'appelles par mon prénom, et que tu me tutoies.

- Mais, vous allez être mon professeur…

- Dans plus d'un mois, oui. Pour l'heure, ce n'est pas le cas. Et je ne me considère pas comme quelqu'un de vieux qu'on ne peut que vouvoyer. Alors, tu acceptes mon marché ?

- Heu… oui… murmura-t-elle.

Il se pencha vers elle, la main en cornet derrière l'oreille.

- Je n'ai pas bien entendu…

- J'ai dit, reprit-elle en haussant le ton, oui… Remus.

- Et bien, tu vois ! Ce n'est quand même pas la mer à boire… Je ne mords pas…

Elle lui jeta un regard plein de malice.

- Pourtant, j'aurais cru le contraire…

Il se rendit compte de la perche qu'il lui avait tendue. Le langage courant était bourré d'expressions qui prenaient un tout autre sens quand c'était lui qui les prononçait. Il sourit, beau joueur, et leva son verre.

- Je porte un toast à notre entreprise naissante.

Elle le regarda avec un air suspicieux.

- Je parle de ma formation de professeur, précisa-t-il.

- Oh ! dit-elle sur un ton rassuré. À notre entreprise !

Ils trinquèrent, burent en conversant tranquillement, et prirent le chemin du retour. Remus était fier de lui. Il marquait encore des points.

§XXXXXXX§

Trois jours plus tard, Remus posa sa plume et relut attentivement les dernières notes qu'il avait prises. Il lâcha un soupir de satisfaction et sourit : il venait de finir le cours des première année. Puis il fronça les sourcils. La matière aurait-elle changé depuis sa propre scolarité ? N'avait-il pas oublié l'un ou l'autre détail avec les années ? Il se leva de son bureau et quitta la bibliothèque. Dans le salon, il faillit percuter Gwendoline qui portait un plateau.

- Oh ! dit-elle. Tu arrêtes déjà de travailler, aujourd'hui ?

- Oui, j'ai fini. Je vais dîner avec toi.

- Tu as fini un des cours ? Félicitations !

- Merci. Tu pourras l'examiner quand je l'aurai modifié.

- Pourquoi le modifier si tu as fini ?

- Je ne suis pas sûr du contenu, je vais contacter Dumbledore pour avoir le plan des cours et aussi, pour lui donner ma réponse.

- Très bien, je reporte tout ça à la cuisine, et quand tu seras prêt, on passera à table.

La jeune fille disparut. Remus sourit. Elle ne voulait pas être en contact avec le directeur, et ça se voyait. C'est pourquoi il lui avait dit ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire. Il prit une poignée de poudre de cheminette, la lança dans le feu crépitant qui devint vert et plaça sa tête dans le tourbillon de flammes. Merlin qu'il n'aimait pas cette sensation ! Comme son champ de vision émergeait de l'autre côté, Dumbledore se positionna devant lui.

- Ah, mon cher Remus, dit-il. Que me vaut le plaisir de votre visite ?

Le lycanthrope s'éclaircit la gorge.

- Monsieur le Directeur, j'accepte le poste de Professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal.

- Vous m'en voyez ravi. Avez-vous des ouvrages de référence pour les élèves ?

- Non, aucun. Ils n'auront besoin que de leur baguette magique. Mais j'aimerais avoir un programme de cours pour les sept années.

- Bien sûr, approuva Dumbledore, je vais vous chercher ça tout de suite, je reviens.

Remus observa la pièce pendant l'absence de son occupant. Autant qu'il put en juger, ce n'était pas la même que la dernière fois. Il soupçonna le directeur d'avoir une adresse qui dirigeait la communication vers l'endroit où il se trouvait. Ce genre d'adresse comportait également un filtre, d'après ce que Remus savait, qui coupait la communication pour quiconque n'avait pas l'autorisation de joindre la personne. Dumbledore revint bientôt, une liasse de parchemins dans les mains.

- Voilà, Remus, ici se trouve ce que les élèves savent, et ce que je souhaite vous voir aborder avec eux pour cette année. S'il-vous-plaît.

Le directeur tendit la liasse vers le lycanthrope qui passa son bras à travers le feu pour la prendre. C'était vraiment très désagréable, il avait chaque fois l'impression fugitive de perdre son bras.

- Merci, dit-il.

- Bon, reprit Dumbledore, nous nous reverrons le premier septembre, à moins qu'il ne se passe quelque chose avec votre jeune protégée.

- C'est cela, se contenta d'approuver Remus.

- Au revoir, Professeur Lupin.

- Au revoir, Monsieur le Directeur.

Et Remus recula en tenant fermement les parchemins. Le feu reprit sa couleur naturelle. Le lycanthrope commença à lire les exigences du directeur pour les première année.

- Remus ! Ça va refroidir ! cria Gwendoline depuis la cuisine.

- J'arrive !

Il posa la liasse sur la table basse et rejoignit la jeune fille. Le dîner se passa tranquillement. Puis, sirotant une tasse de thé, ils s'installèrent à leurs places habituelles dans les confortables fauteuils du salon, avec leur lecture respective. Remus avait momentanément abandonné ses cours pour parcourir la Gazette du Sorcier.

- Tiens, fit-il remarquer, encore quelqu'un qui pense avoir aperçu Voldemort.

Un bruit de casse lui fit relever la tête. Gwendoline avait laissé tomber sa tasse et le fixait avec des yeux apeurés. Il n'était quand même pas possible qu'il inspirât encore autant de frayeur. Quand cela cesserait-il donc ?

- Tu sais, reprit-il, il ne faut pas avoir peur d'un nom…

- Je n'ai pas peur de son nom ! s'écria la jeune fille, la voix tremblant de colère. Je sais qu'il n'est pas mort ! Et c'est de lui que j'ai peur, comme toi, je suis sûre. Ose seulement dire le contraire !

Elle fulminait. C'était la première fois que Remus la voyait ainsi. Elle ne réagissait à presque rien, mais Voldemort semblait la concerner étrangement, plus qu'elle-même aurait-on dit. Il remarqua également que la fureur lui donnait de jolies couleurs.

- Je ne le nie pas, répondit-il, mais il ne faut pas te mettre dans des états pareils…

- On l'a réellement vu ? le coupa-t-elle.

De la haine se dégageait maintenant de sa voix. Remus fronça les sourcils. C'était vraiment curieux pour quelqu'un d'aussi jeune. Elle ne pouvait pas avoir vraiment compris ce qu'il s'était passé, à moins que… Mais non, c'était une mauvaise idée.

- Sûrement pas… S'il vit encore…

- Il n'est pas mort, je te dis !

- Très bien, admettons, puisque de toutes façons, je suis partisan de cette hypothèse. Donc, il est à l'article de la mort, et doit se terrer quelque part. Il ne prendrait pas le risque de se manifester.

Un silence. Puis Gwendoline se leva.

- Bonne nuit, dit-elle, je vais me coucher.

- Dors bien, répondit le lycanthrope alors qu'elle quittait la pièce.

Mais il y avait quelque chose qui ne collait pas. La jeune fille était une maniaque de l'ordre, mais elle avait laissé ses affaires en plan. Non pas que ça le dérangeait vraiment. Alors qu'il réparait d'un coup de baguette la tasse cassée, il se dit qu'il avait touché un point sensible…

§XXXXXXX§

Le lendemain, Remus se leva de bonne heure. Mais au lieu d'aller travailler dans la bibliothèque, il s'installa dans le salon, passage obligé s'il en était. Il avait pris ses notes sur l'ensorcellement de la mémoire, et il les parcourait fébrilement. Il était pourtant sûr d'y avoir inclus ce qu'il cherchait. Mais par la barbe de Merlin, il ne voyait plus où cela se trouvait. Cela faisait la troisième fois qu'il passait ses parchemins en revue quand il retrouva enfin le passage. Il l'avait recopié d'un de ses livres sur la magie obscure du corps humain.

« L'auto-occultation est la plus puissante de toutes au niveau de la mémoire. En effet, le sujet ne peut se souvenir lui-même de ce qu'il a volontairement décidé d'oublier. »

Ce devait être ça, Gwendoline ne voulait pas se rappeler quelque chose dont personne d'autre qu'elle n'était au courant, et elle avait choisi la façon la plus sûre d'y arriver. Cependant, quelque chose le faisait tiquer. Ce devait être un acte de magie de très haut niveau. Comment une sorcière de quatorze ans avait-elle pu y arriver, particulièrement si elle n'était pas bonne élève ? Remus reprit sa lecture, désireux d'apprendre comment conjurer ce sort qui lui paraissait louche.

« Il existe un unique moyen de briser ce charme. Le sujet doit être soumis en continu à une série de mots-clé se rapportant au(x) souvenir(s) occulté(s). Ces mots peuvent être identifiés dans une conversation normale, car la réaction du sujet diffère alors de beaucoup par rapport à son attitude habituelle. Selon l'importance du lien avec le(s) souvenir(s), le sujet reprendra le contrôle de lui-même avec une difficulté croissante. »

Le lycanthrope reposa doucement ses notes sur ses genoux. Il réfléchit un instant. Les seules réactions bizarres de Gwendoline avaient pour initiateurs deux noms : Dumbledore et Voldemort. Non, il y avait autre chose. Lors de leur toute première conversation, elle n'avait pas bien pris la mention de ses parents, et avait parlé durement du fait qu'elle était orpheline. Un schéma se forma doucement dans la tête de Remus. Peut-être Voldemort était-il la cause de la mort des parents de la jeune fille ? Peut-être avait-elle choisi de tout oublier, mais conservait-elle le vague souvenir que Dumbledore fût au courant ? Non, cette dernière chose n'était pas possible, le directeur affirmait ne pas savoir de quoi il retournait. Mais pourquoi alors avait-elle réagi de la sorte quand il avait voulu passer par lui pour savoir d'où elle venait ? Il pensa que la première partie de son ébauche d'explication collait bien, c'était déjà ce qui lui avait traversé l'esprit la veille, et il ressentit de la peine pour la jeune fille. Elle avait dû passer par de durs moments. De quel droit oserait-il l'obliger à se souvenir de choses pénibles qu'elle avait voulu effacer ? En même temps, peut-être se fourvoyait-il totalement sur sa conclusion. Et dans ce cas, il était possible que l'auto-occultation n'ait pas été totalement volontaire. Comment savoir ? Il frappa des deux poings sur la table basse face à lui pour évacuer la frustration qui le gagnait. Qui était-il après tout pour choisir ? « La seule personne à qui elle se soit confiée… » lui glissa une petite voix dans sa tête. Une autre pensée se profila alors dans son esprit, une pensée qu'il avait fait en sorte de repousser, d'ignorer. Mais il était trop tard, elle avait maintenant éclaté au visage de sa conscience, et cela ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Les sentiments qu'il avait développés à l'égard de Gwendoline ne lui étaient pas permis. Il devait à tout prix les oublier, les enterrer. La colère le gagna en même temps que la tristesse, et il ne put y faire face.

- Non ! cria-t-il à plein poumons. Elle n'est pas… ma fille !

Il entendit un cri strident venir du couloir, et se retourna juste à temps pour voir, par la porte restée ouverte, Gwendoline s'effondrer dans les escaliers. Il se précipita, mais ne fut pas assez rapide. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de crier ainsi ? Que pouvait-il bien se passer dans sa tête pour qu'il agisse de cette manière ? Il savait que cela ne lui serait jamais permis, et il croyait avoir enfoui ses désirs au fond de son cœur, mais les faits étaient là, il était bien incapable de le nier, tout était remonté à la surface. Et le résultat était que la jeune fille gisait au sol, inconsciente, une plaie ouverte sur le front. Il s'accroupit et la tint aux bras. Mais pourquoi s'était-elle évanouie ? Il ne savait plus où il en était, ni ce qu'il devait faire. Il n'avait aucune solution, et pas de temps pour en trouver une. Soudain, Gwendoline se redressa et le fixa avec des yeux injectés de sang, irréels. Il eut un mouvement de recul involontaire, mais elle s'agrippa férocement à lui. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler, et le son qui en sortit donna des frissons à Remus, car au lieu de la voix douce, il entendit une plainte rauque.

- Ai… de… moi…

Ce furent les seuls mots qu'elle parvint à prononcer, car du sang se mit à couler de sa bouche et l'empêcha de parler. Horrifié, Remus ne réagit pas tout de suite, se demandant comment il pourrait l'aider. Puis une étincelle s'alluma dans sa tête et la perspective de ce qu'il devait faire ne l'enchanta guère. C'était maintenant qu'il fallait choisir. Gwendoline venait de lui donner une piste avec deux interprétations possibles. Deux conséquences opposées, un seul choix. Il prit sur lui d'agir, et se lança.

- Que sais-tu de Voldemort ?

La jeune fille commença à trembler violemment. Elle tentait également de répondre, mais plus aucun son ne s'échappait de sa bouche.

- Comment sont morts tes parents ?

Les spasmes se firent plus violents encore. Les yeux de Gwendoline se mirent à rouler dans leur orbite, comme s'ils voulaient en sortir. Ecœuré, Remus continua pourtant.

- Qui étaient tes parents ?

Il valsa à l'autre bout du couloir. La jeune fille hurlait. Le lycanthrope fut paralysé pour un instant, revoyant une scène similaire qui le hanterait toute sa vie : la jeune fille qu'il avait alors mordue n'avait rien demandé, mais il était la cause de ses souffrances. S'arrachant difficilement au pénible souvenir, il retourna auprès de Gwendoline.

- Quel lien… entre tes parents… et Voldemort ? haleta-t-il.

- Noooooon ! vociféra-t-elle.

La douleur déchirait son visage et son corps. Remus était terrifié par ce qui pouvait se produire, mais il n'abandonna pas.

- Quel est… ce lien ? souffla-t-il.

- JE… LE… SAIS !

Gwendoline cessa soudain de bouger. Remus ne se rendit pas tout de suite compte de ce qu'il s'était passé. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de préparer cette attaque de plein fouet pour faire ressurgir les souvenirs de la jeune fille. Elle s'était déclenchée d'elle-même, et il avait choisi. Sans qu'il ne le réalise vraiment, il s'était beaucoup attaché à cette mystérieuse demoiselle. Et voilà que tout s'arrêtait. Elle était complètement inerte, plus un souffle. Le visage de Remus ruisselait de larmes. Gwendoline lui avait tant apporté sur ces quelques jours, et c'était là la récompense qu'il lui rendait. Non, il ne pouvait pas la laisser mourir comme ça, elle méritait de vivre ! Et il avait besoin d'elle… Il la saisit d'abord, puis chercha son pouls dans son coup. Il sentit son propre cœur faire un bond dans sa poitrine. Elle était vivante ! Il avait détecté son pouls, faible, mais bien là. Il colla son oreille contre la bouche de la jeune fille et sentit un tout léger souffle lui parvenir. Elle vivait ! Il la prit à bras le corps et la monta dans sa chambre. Tandis qu'il la couchait précautionneusement, elle ouvrit grand les yeux.

- Je…, dit-elle, articulant très difficilement.

Remus la regarda dans les yeux et remarqua qu'elle ne fixait rien de particulier. Il l'encouragea tout de même.

- Prends ton temps…, lui dit-il, je t'écoute.

- Je… je m'ap… m'appelle…

Il attendit, étonné.

- Gwen… Gwendoline… Jédusor !

Le lycanthrope se retint à la table de chevet qui était près du lit.

- Quoi ?

Mais la jeune fille était de nouveau inconsciente. Que pouvait-il avoir déniché comme secret ?

§XXXXXXX§

Une semaine s'était écoulée, et Gwendoline n'avait toujours pas repris pleinement conscience. Remus avait déplacé son bureau au complet ainsi que son lit dans la chambre de la jeune fille ( après les avoir réduits, c'était tout de même beaucoup plus simple ) afin d'être toujours près d'elle en cas de besoin. Il faisait apparaître sa nourriture magiquement déjà préparée, et tant pis s'il se ruinait, il n'avait pas le temps de faire la cuisine. La jeune fille avait encore beaucoup de fièvre et n'avait pas prononcé un seul mot depuis sa révélation inattendue. Il lui arrivait parfois d'ouvrir les yeux mais il ne se passait que quelques secondes avant qu'elle ne les refermât. Remus avait choisi de ne pas informer Dumbledore de ce qui s'était passé. Conscient de l'orgueil dont il faisait preuve, il persistait néanmoins à vouloir être le premier à tout savoir. Pour se justifier, il se disait qu'il avait bien le droit, c'était quand même lui qui s'était occupé d'elle, qui l'avait aidée. Et après tout, le directeur lui-même avait affirmé que personne d'autre n'avait gagné sa confiance. Mais cette excuse ne lui donnait pas vraiment bonne conscience, même s'il pensait qu'il n'était pas dans son tort.

Depuis trop longtemps assis dans la même position, Remus s'étira doucement en fermant ses yeux lourds de fatigue. Il passa sa main sur son visage comme pour évacuer le fardeau qu'il portait. Il savait pertinemment qu'il ne dormait pas assez, mais ses cauchemars, qu'il croyait depuis longtemps oubliés, étaient trop éprouvants, et il préférait se réfugier dans son travail. Tandis qu'il essayait de se replonger dans le cours des quatrième année à la lueur de sa lampe de bureau ( il faisait déjà noir dehors ), il entendit un murmure. Inquiet, il se leva et s'approcha du lit occupé par la jeune fille. Les yeux de Gwendoline étaient clos. Il posa sa main sur le front qui lui parut moins brûlant. La fièvre diminuait. À sa grande surprise, le visage assez pâle s'éclaira d'un sourire.

- Remus ? dit-elle dans un murmure à peine audible.

- Je suis là, répondit-il en souriant lui aussi.

Ses doutes quant à sa façon d'agir fondirent comme neige au soleil. Elle allait se rétablir, et rien au monde ne pouvait entacher la joie qu'il éprouvait à cet instant-là. Gwendoline ouvrit lentement les yeux, ses beaux yeux couleur azur, qui reflétaient à présent une douce quiétude. Il sentit une vague de chaleur l'envahir, et cette fois, ce n'était pas dû à la magie.

- Merci, dit-elle simplement.

Il lui sourit tendrement, remettant une mèche de ses cheveux noirs en place, incapable de ne pas manifester le soulagement qu'il ressentait. Il ne put détourner ses yeux de la jeune fille jusqu'à ce qu'elle se rendormît paisiblement. Il regarda alors en direction de son bureau, et vit l'heure qu'affichait la petite horloge qui s'y trouvait. Il était fort tard. Remus s'assit sur son propre lit et observa encore Gwendoline pendant un petit temps. Puis il s'allongea et contempla le plafond jusqu'à ce que le sommeil le gagnât.

§XXXXXXX§

Au petit matin, les rayons du soleil commencèrent à baigner la pièce. Remus sentit leur chaude caresse sur son visage, puis sur sa main. Non, sur sa main, il y avait autre chose, quelque chose de physique. Il ouvrit péniblement les yeux, sa nuit avait encore été dure, aussi courte fut-elle. Il découvrit alors Gwendoline assise sur une chaise près du lit, sa petite main posée sur la sienne. Elle semblait aller mieux et était perdue dans ses pensées. Remus fit mine de se lever, ce qui fit sursauter la jeune fille.

- Oh, dit-elle en le regardant, je t'ai réveillé. Ce n'était pas mon intention.

- Ce n'est rien, répliqua-t-il en souriant. Alors, comment te sens-tu ?

Elle réfléchit. Le lycanthrope en profita pour s'asseoir sur le bord du lit, face à elle.

- Mieux, je suppose, dit-elle finalement.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'en fait douter ?

- Je ne sais pas, au juste…

Puis elle le regarda avec des yeux implorants. Qu'allait-elle encore lui demander ?

- Je peux te raconter ?

- Heu… oui, bien sûr !

- C'est vrai ? dit-elle soulagée. Bon…

Elle sembla hésiter, puis se jeta à l'eau.

- Mon véritable nom de famille est Jédusor.

Elle attendit.

- Et ? demanda-t-il.

Elle parut étonnée.

- Ça ne te dit rien ?

- Si, bien sûr, mais je le savais déjà.

- Comment ? s'exclama-t-elle.

- Tu l'as dit il y a une semaine, juste après…

- Ah. Donc, tu as eu une semaine pour te faire à cette idée…

- Oui et non. À vrai dire, je n'y ai pas vraiment songé. Explique-moi…

Elle hocha la tête, comme pour se donner du courage.

- Je suis donc la fille de… Voldemort. Mais je n'en ai rien su avant d'avoir huit ans. Pour moi, il était un père comme les autres, peut-être un peu trop pris par son travail qu'il disait trop complexe pour que je le comprenne. C'était le jour de mon anniversaire. Il avait promis de se libérer, mais il n'était pas rentré à l'heure prévue. Je lui en ai beaucoup voulu. Après l'avoir attendu pendant deux heures, j'ai forcé la porte de son bureau. Il m'avait défendu d'y aller, mais il n'y avait pas vraiment de protection contre moi. La seule façon d'y entrer était de parler fourchelangue, ce qui est mon cas. J'étais folle de rage. J'ai d'abord commencé à tout saccager. J'ai dû hériter de son sale caractère.

Elle fit une pause, inspirant profondément. Remus ne fit aucun commentaire, sachant qu'elle revivait le souvenir pour la première fois depuis longtemps.

- Puis une photo a attiré mon attention. Dessus, il y avait mon… père… et une femme que je ne connaissais pas, mais que j'ai identifiée comme étant ma mère. Ça m'intriguait. Pour la première fois, j'avais la possibilité de connaître ma mère. Mon père ne voulait pas que je lui pose des questions sur elle. Alors, j'ai fouillé tous les tiroirs à la recherche d'autres photos, peut-être des lettres. J'ai trouvé des registres qu'il tenait sur tous ses Mangemorts, leurs actes, et aussi, une liste de gens… à éliminer… avec une croix devant les noms de ceux dont le compte était déjà réglé.

Elle soupira. Une larme coula le long de sa joue.

- C'est comme ça que j'ai découvert qui était réellement mon père. Il me l'avait toujours soigneusement caché… ainsi que l'horrible façon dont il a tué ma mère…

À présent, des larmes silencieuses coulaient sans retenue sur son visage. Remus, ému, prit ses mains dans les siennes. Elle leva les yeux vers lui, et sourit faiblement, sans conviction. Il ne pouvait rien faire pour l'aider, et il se sentait impuissant, malheureux pour elle.

- Elle l'avait trahi… Elle avait prévenu des gens qui étaient sur la liste noire pour qu'ils puissent se cacher. Quand il l'a su, il l'a tuée. Sans cérémonie, sans même un regret. Je l'ai détesté pour ça. J'aurais pu tout lui pardonner, je m'en fichais de ce qu'il faisait, c'était mon père après tout. Mais le meurtre de ma mère, je ne pouvais pas. Je ne peux toujours pas…

- C'est normal…

- Non ! s'écria-t-elle. Tu ne comprends pas ! Si ma mère avait encore été en vie, je ne me serais pas souciée de ses activités ! J'aurais même pu l'admirer…

Remus hocha doucement la tête. Gwendoline était d'une grande maturité pour son âge. Elle était torturée par l'idée d'être la fille de son père, mais elle ne pouvait rien faire contre ce qu'elle ressentait.

- Tu sais, dit le lycanthrope après un moment, ta réaction aurait été tout à fait normale…

Elle le fixa, les sourcils froncés d'une manière qu'il reconnût comme étant la sienne. Elle attendait impatiemment de savoir ce qu'il pensait.

- Voldemort, ton père, était un très grand sorcier. S'il n'avait pas choisi de suivre les forces du mal, tout le monde aurait pu l'admirer… Mais il avait trop de haine dans son cœur pour s'en rendre compte.

Gwendoline hocha la tête, l'air quelque peu rassuré par la déclaration du lycanthrope. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et continua son histoire.

- Je l'ai attendu jusque tard dans la nuit. J'étais trop en colère pour aller dormir. Quand il est rentré, je lui ai dit que je savais tout et que je le détestais…

Elle se tut de nouveau. Les larmes avaient cessé de couler. Son visage exprimait une tristesse qui était au-delà de toute manifestation physique. Remus ne pouvait pas réellement comprendre. Ses parents avaient toujours été là pour lui. Comment aurait-il réagi s'il avait dû détester son père alors qu'il l'avait aimé et admiré ? Gwendoline reprit la parole, d'une voix atone.

- Je ne l'avais jamais vu dans une telle colère. J'ai cru qu'il allait me tuer, je l'ai même souhaité tellement j'ai eu peur. Il l'aurait fait comme avec ma mère, et j'aurais pu me rapprocher un petit peu d'elle en découvrant ce que ça faisait de se faire tuer par quelqu'un qu'on avait aimé…

- Comment se fait-il que tu n'aies pas du tout connu ta mère ? interrompit Remus.

- Elle était déjà enceinte de moi quand elle a voulu se rebeller. Elle a attendu que je sois née pour agir, afin qu'il ne puisse pas s'en prendre à moi.

- Ta mère était quelqu'un de sage… et tu tiens beaucoup d'elle…

- C'est peut-être pour ça qu'il ne m'a pas tuée. Il m'a dit qu'il allait me punir d'une bien pire façon. Il m'occulterait la mémoire et me placerait dans un orphelinat de Moldus, afin que je sache ce qu'il avait enduré quand son propre père l'avait abandonné. Les seules choses dont il me laisserait me souvenir seraient mon prénom et le fait que j'avais mérité d'être abandonnée.

- Pourtant, c'était de l'auto-occultation dont tu étais victime ?

- C'est exact. Il a pris possession de mon esprit et m'a forcée à oublier. C'est la dernière chose dont je me rappelle. Après ça, je me suis réveillée dans un lit inconnu qui appartenait à l'infirmerie de l'orphelinat, complètement amnésique, si ce n'était un profond sentiment de culpabilité qui m'a poursuivie jusqu'à maintenant.

- Ça n'a pas dû être facile…

- C'était pire que ça ! Je ne veux jamais retourner dans cet endroit. Ils m'ont donné un nom d'emprunt pour la circonstance. Tu ne m'as jamais demandé comment je m'appelais…

- Je n'ai pas jugé cela utile. Gwendoline me suffisait amplement…

- C'est Amnémia.

- Effectivement, ce n'était pas très gentil…

- Je ne veux pas le garder ! dit-elle soudain en éclatant en sanglots. Mais j'ai tellement honte du vrai…

- Mais, il ne faut pas, tu n'as pas choisi tes parents, et ce qu'ils ont été ne détermine pas la voie que tu dois suivre ! La preuve, tu es à Gryffondor…

Mais Gwendoline ne s'arrêta pas de pleurer. Elle semblait tellement fragile. Remus cessa de lutter contre ses sentiments. Il attrapa doucement la jeune fille pour l'asseoir près de lui, et la prit dans ses bras. Il frotta lentement son dos pour la calmer. Gwendoline frissonna, et ses pleurs diminuèrent. Ils ne bougèrent pas pendant de longues minutes. Puis, la jeune fille s'écarta de lui, repoussant doucement son étreinte.

- Remus ?

- Oui ?

- Tu veux toujours de moi sous ton toit ?

- Mais quelle question ! Tu n'as pas écouté ce que je t'ai dit ? Je me fiche de ton origine ! Tu es quelqu'un de bien, et j'apprécie ta compagnie…

- C'est gentil…

- C'est la vérité.

Elle hocha la tête, tremblant un peu. Il ne s'inquiéta pas outre mesure. La jeune fille avait été la proie de violentes émotions, elle devait maintenant évacuer le stress qu'elle accumulait depuis tant de temps. Elle le regarda alors avec un air préoccupé.

- Qu'y a-t-il ?

- Je ne sais pas si je dois…

- Écoute, jeune fille, je pensais avoir agi de telle sorte que tu n'aies pas peur de me parler franchement. Or, force m'est de constater que j'ai échoué…

- Non, ce n'est pas ça, mais… C'est peut-être indiscret de ma part…

- Je n'ai rien à te cacher. Tu m'as tout dit sur toi, je te dois au moins la même chose…

- Bon, très bien… Qui est Lara ?

Remus sentit une boule nouer sa gorge.

- Comment la connais-tu ? demanda-t-il.

- Tu parlais dans ton sommeil… Je n'ai pas fait exprès d'entendre, mais si je quittais la pièce, et que tu te réveillais, tu aurais pu t'inquiéter inutilement.

Le lycanthrope soupira. Peut-être le moment était-il venu de jouer carte sur table ?

- Si tu ne veux pas en parler, ajouta-t-elle rapidement, je comprendrai, ça ne fait rien…

- Non, là n'est pas la question, mais je ne voudrais pas te charger d'un fardeau dont tu n'as pas besoin.

- Peut-être, mais cela semble t'affecter beaucoup, et… enfin, je ne veux pas que tu… souffres…

- Pourquoi crois-tu que j'en souffre ?

- Et bien, tu avais le visage vraiment très crispé et… j'étais… triste… de te voir ainsi…

Gwendoline baissa les yeux. Remus avança son bras et lui releva la tête en la tenant au menton. Elle avait les yeux brillants, sur le point de pleurer.

- Non, dit-il, s'il-te-plaît, ne pleure pas… Je ne veux pas te faire de la peine. Ça me touche beaucoup que tu t'inquiètes pour moi.

Elle le regarda, une lueur insondable dans les yeux.

- Je vais te raconter ce qu'il s'est passé, ce qui m'a amené à rencontrer Lara.

Il prit une grande inspiration et se lança à son tour pour revivre le souvenir qui le hantait.

- Quand je suis sorti de Poudlard, j'ai d'abord cherché du travail. Mais ma réputation me précédait grâce aux bons soins d'un journaliste de la Gazette du Sorcier, et personne ne voulait m'embaucher. J'ai alors appris qu'il existait une cellule de résistance contre les agissements de Voldemort, et j'ai tout fait pour la rejoindre, ce qui est arrivé. Dumbledore en était l'auteur, cela m'a beaucoup facilité les choses.

Il s'arrêta un instant, remettant les choses en ordre dans son esprit. Gwendoline semblait boire ses paroles. Il eut l'impression qu'elle était soulagée de savoir qu'elle n'était pas la seule à avoir eu des problèmes. En un sens, ce sentiment était réciproque car en apprenant ce qu'elle avait dû endurer, le lycanthrope s'était rendu compte qu'il n'avait pas eu une vie si terrible que ça.

- Je remplissais donc quelques missions et chaque fois que je réussissais, Dumbledore me félicitait. Mes trois meilleurs amis faisaient partie de l'Ordre aussi, je n'avais donc aucun problème et j'étais reconnu pour ce que je faisais. Mais une nuit, nous avions fêté une victoire importante et notre vigilance à tous s'était atténuée. Malheureusement, c'était une nuit de Pleine Lune, et je me suis transformé en pleine ville. Deux de mes trois amis, étant des Animagi assez forts pour me retenir, se sont lancés à ma poursuite. Mais je leur ai échappé. Livré à moi-même en tant que loup-garou, j'ai fait en sorte de trouver quelqu'un à mordre. C'était une petite ville de campagne, presque un village, mais il y avait une jeune fille d'à peu près ton âge qui traînait dehors…

Il ne put continuer tout de suite. Il était dommage qu'il en fût ainsi, mais il pouvait se souvenir de tout ce qu'il faisait lors de ses transformations. Il revoyait encore la jeune fille relever lentement la tête, paralysée par la peur. Et il se rappelait aussi très clairement ce qu'il avait ressenti alors, une soif de violence telle qu'il avait honte de lui-même.

- Je l'ai mordue… Et tuée. Cela faisait tellement longtemps que je n'avais mordu personne que je n'ai pas pu m'arrêter. Puis j'ai erré dans les plaines proches. Quand la Lune est redevenue incomplète, moi je suis redevenu moi-même. Avec tous les remords et la honte que cela impliquait. J'ai retrouvé la jeune fille exsangue, et je l'ai ramenée chez elle. Ses parents étaient fous de tristesse, et je n'ai pas eu le courage de leur avouer la vérité. Ils m'ont remercié de leur avoir ramené le corps de leur petite Lara, et je suis reparti vers le QG. Quand je suis arrivé, mes amis étaient morts d'inquiétude pour moi. J'ai eu encore plus honte de moi parce qu'il n'y avait eu personne alors pour s'inquiéter de Lara. Je leur ai dit ce qu'il s'était passé en criant parce que j'étais furieux contre moi-même. Puis, je me suis isolé. Mais un autre membre de l'Ordre avait entendu mon histoire et l'a racontée à tous. Personne ne voulait plus me faire confiance, même mes amis cherchaient une solution pour que je ne sois plus un danger pour personne. Une seule personne, mis à part Dumbledore, a continué à croire en moi. Elle m'a aidé alors que tout le monde me tournait le dos. Si elle n'avait pas été là, jamais je n'aurais pu surmonter cette période. Je dois beaucoup à Lily Potter… Mais j'ai eu tort de croire que je pouvais oublier…

Il soupira, revoyant à présent la scène qui s'était déroulée sous ses yeux une semaine auparavant.

- Quand j'ai fait en sorte de te délivrer de l'occultation de ta mémoire, tu as réagi si mal que j'ai cru que je serai la cause d'un autre décès. Ça a réveillé en moi ce souvenir que je pensais avoir effacé.

- Remus, je suis la preuve vivante qu'on ne peut en aucune manière effacer un souvenir. S'il avait eu cette possibilité, mon père l'aurait choisie pour éviter qu'il n'arrive ce que tu as réussi à faire. Et tu n'es pas coupable de la mort de Lara. Tu n'en peux rien… Tu n'es pas ce loup-garou…

- Si je le suis, il est une autre forme de moi.

- Non ! Je sais que non, tu es trop gentil pour vouloir ça ! Ce n'est pas toi…

Des larmes coulaient de nouveau sur son visage ravagé par les évènements. Il se morfondait devant elle. Comment osait-il ? Elle ne méritait pas ça…

- Je suis désolé Gwendoline, ne m'en veux pas de me voir ainsi…

- C'est que…, hoqueta-t-elle, tu n'es pas… comme ça… je ne… te vois pas… comme ça…

- Allez, viens près de moi…

Elle se rapprocha et le laissa la serrer contre lui.

- Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas te faire de peine… Je n'ai pas l'habitude qu'on me tienne en haute estime comme tu le fais…

Elle ne dit rien, mais Remus sentit qu'elle se blottissait contre lui du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Il la serra plus fort.

- Gwendoline, je… j'ai une… demande particulière à te faire…

Elle hocha la tête, mais ne bougea pas. C'était tant mieux car elle ne pouvait pas le voir.

- Je… Je voudrais savoir si ça t'intéresse de changer de nom…

Elle ne réagit pas tout de suite, puis se redressa lentement pour le regarder.

- P… pourquoi ?

Elle sanglotait encore, mais très faiblement.

- Et bien, je sais qu'avoir un loup-garou pour père n'est pas ce qu'on fait de mieux, mais je trouve que Gwendoline Lupin, ça sonne plutôt bien…

La jeune fille se raidit tout-à-coup, de l'incrédulité dans les yeux, interdite.

- Co…comment ?

- Je voudrai t'adopter, mais si tu ne veux pas…

- Oh si !

Et elle se jeta dans ses bras, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps. Remus ne s'attendait pas à une telle réaction, mais c'était au-delà de toutes ses espérances. Sa vie avait tellement changé depuis qu'il l'avait rencontrée, elle s'était insérée dans son quotidien et il n'avait pas pu l'en empêcher parce qu'au fond de lui, c'était ce qu'il souhaitait. Et à présent, il savait que l'évolution de leur relation avait été similaire. Il se dit que moins d'un mois auparavant, il n'aurait jamais pu imaginer tout ça. Moins d'un mois auparavant, il…

- La potion !

- Quoi ?

- Dans moins d'une semaine, c'est la Pleine Lune.

- Oh, déjà ?

- Oui, mais il existe maintenant une potion qui me permet de rester inoffensif durant ma transformation.

- C'est magnifique !

- Sauf que je dois la prendre impérativement dans la semaine qui précède la Pleine Lune, et que cette semaine est déjà entamée…

- Alors je vais te la préparer tout de suite ! Comme ça, ça marchera peut-être.

- C'est une potion très complexe, on vient de la mettre au point, et elle n'est pas encore parfaite car il reste des effets secondaires.

- Les vertiges et les poussées de fièvre sans doute, ce que tu as eu quand on s'est rencontrés…

Remus acquiesça.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour sa complexité, je suis la meilleure au cours de Potions…

Il fronça les sourcils, soupçonneux. N'avait-elle pas de mal pour les cours en général ?

- Ne me regarde pas comme ça. Les potions, c'est comme de la cuisine, alors…

Il sourit, rassuré. Elle avait raison, elle ne lui aurait pas proposé si elle ne s'en croyait pas capable.

- Très bien, dit-il. Viens avec moi, je vais te montrer la « recette »…

§XXXXXXX§

Après avoir consulté la liste des ingrédients, Gwendoline avait fait un rapide inventaire, et ils s'étaient retrouvés sur le Chemin de Traverse pour acheter ce qu'il manquait chez l'apothicaire. Cela faisait à présent quatre heures qu'ils étaient rentrés, et Remus tournait en rond dans le salon, ne voulant pas déranger sa future fille, mais ne sachant pas quoi faire pour s'occuper. Alors qu'il tentait désespérément de contempler l'extérieur par une fenêtre, il entendit enfin ce qu'il attendait impatiemment.

- Ça y est, c'est prêt.

Gwendoline était venue dans le salon, un bol à la main.

- Vingt centilitres, c'est bien ça ? s'enquit-elle.

- Oui, oui.

Il prit le récipient qu'elle lui tendait et l'examina.

- C'est la bonne couleur ? s'inquiéta la jeune fille.

Il hocha la tête et mit son nez par-dessus le bol.

- C'est aussi la même odeur…, déclara-t-il.

Remus prit son courage à deux mains, et avala d'un trait l'horrible breuvage. Quand il eut terminé, il se permit de faire la grimace.

- Et exactement le même goût infecte ! Vingt sur vingt, mademoiselle…

- Merci, Professeur, dit-elle en inclinant la tête. Il y en a un demi-chaudron que je garde à bonne température. Tu en reprendras demain ?

- Oui, jusqu'à la Pleine Lune. J'espère qu'il n'y aura pas de problème…

Il ne pouvait pas imaginer de perdre Gwendoline, il tenait beaucoup trop à elle. Il y avait une solution qu'il n'avait plus utilisée depuis quelques mois, mais si cela s'avérait indispensable…

- Écoute, quand cette potion n'existait pas, je jetais un sort pour rendre la maison imperméable à ma forme destructrice et je restais enfermé à l'intérieur. Cette fois-ci, si je devais devenir dangereux malgré tout, c'est toi qui t'enfermeras à l'intérieur…

- Mais j'en serai incapable…

- Comment, tu ne me crois pas capable de t'apprendre un sort basique ?

- C'est… basique ?

- Oui. Alors, tu m'écoutes ?

- Oui.

- Très bien. L'incantation est « _Imperma_ ». Répète-le.

- Imperma, dit docilement Gwendoline.

- Parfait. En plus de l'incantation, tu dois t'imaginer que toute la maison ne fait plus qu'un ensemble unique. Tu y es ?

- Heu, je pense.

- Alors vas-y.

Il observa la jeune fille tirer nerveusement sa baguette de sa poche et la tendre vers le mur porteur central de la bâtisse. Elle n'était vraiment pas bête, mais elle n'avait pas assez confiance en elle, se dit le lycanthrope.

- _Imperma_ ! cria Gwendoline.

Remus secoua la tête. Il aurait été étonné que cela fonctionne dès la première tentative. Mais c'était déjà très bien pour un premier essai.

- Je dirais que tu t'ancres trop dans la réalité, je me trompe ?

- Je ne sais pas…

- Écoute, tu as eu le bon réflexe de te tourner vers ce mur qui est connecté à toutes les parties de la maison. Mais ça prouve combien tu t'attaches à la structure. Tu peux le faire, mais ce n'est pas nécessaire.

- Mais, comment pourrais-je atteindre toute la maison si je lève ma baguette au hasard ?

- Voilà le gros problème, tu ne te sens pas à la hauteur de la maison.

- En fait, oui.

Elle afficha une mine boudeuse, ce qui arracha un sourire à Remus. L'importance de ce qu'il voulait lui apprendre lui rendit vite son sérieux.

- Et bien, dis-toi que ce n'est qu'une maison de poupée. Représente-la-toi aussi petite que cette table. Dis-moi, tu saurais ensorceler cette table ?

- Je ne sais pas.

- Gwendoline, un petit effort, je suis sûr que tu peux le faire. Allez, essaye sur la table.

- Mais, quel est l'effet que doit donner ce sort exactement ?

- C'est juste, je n'ai pas été assez clair. Voilà, tout doit devenir presque indestructible.

- Ah, d'accord.

Elle pointa sa baguette sur la table du salon.

- _Imperma_ !

Une petite gerbe d'étincelles mauves sortit de la baguette et se répandit sur toute la table jusqu'à l'avoir totalement pénétrée.

- Je pense que c'est bon ! s'exclama Remus. _Accio couteau_.

Un couteau vint de la cuisine en volant et le lycanthrope l'attrapa lorsqu'il fût à la hauteur de son bras. Puis il le planta de toutes ses forces dans le bois de la table basse. La lame se plia comme du plastique.

- Bravo ! dit-il enthousiaste. Maintenant, tu te représentes la maison pas plus haute que la table, et tu lui jettes le sort, à elle et à tout ce qu'elle contient.

- Très bien…

Elle ferma les yeux et inspira profondément.

- _Imperma_ !

Remus vit sortir de la baguette de la jeune fille des filaments mauves qui se dirigèrent vers tous les murs et objets de toute la maison. Il ressentit une grande fierté, à la fois pour elle et pour lui-même. Elle avait réussi, et c'était grâce à lui.

- Regarde, Gwendoline ! Tu l'as fait !

Tandis qu'elle ouvrait les yeux, il prit le bol qui avait contenu la potion Tue-Loup et se fit une joie de le balancer vers une fenêtre. Le bol s'écrasa avec un bruit sourd contre la vitre qui n'explosa pas, et il retomba intact sur le sol.

- Félicitations ! ajouta-t-il, le test ayant fait la preuve de la réussite.

- Merci, mais ce n'est pas exceptionnel, dit-elle un peu ennuyée, puisque c'est un sort basique…

Remus sourit.

- C'est loin d'être un sort que tout le monde peut réaliser. Seulement, c'était le seul moyen de te convaincre d'essayer.

- Tu m'as menti ! Ce n'est pas très loyal…

- Preuve est faite que tu te fies trop à ce que tu vois, et surtout à ce qu'on te dit !

- Sûrement…, murmura-t-elle. Mais…

Elle jeta un œil en direction de la porte de la cuisine, puis alla la fermer.

- Les portes ont beau être incassables, dit-elle d'un ton docte, tu sauras quand même rentrer…

- En effet, c'est pourquoi je dois t'apprendre un autre sortilège qui sert à souder les portes, ou fenêtres, aux murs. Cela ne te servira que pour les deux portes d'entrée ainsi que pour toutes les fenêtres du rez-de-chaussée.

- Que faut-il faire ?

- Et bien, on va s'entraîner sur la porte derrière toi. Tout d'abord, tu dois imaginer que la porte et le mur qui l'entoure ne font plus qu'un, ferme les yeux et concentre-toi.

- Oui, obéit-elle, je le vois…

- Très bien. L'incantation est la suivante : « _Collaporta_ ».

- _Collaporta_…

- Il ne te reste plus qu'à passer à l'action.

Une fois de plus, Gwendoline leva sa baguette, très concentrée.

- _Collaporta_ !

Ce furent des filets dorés qui s'échappèrent de la baguette pour boucher les interstices que la porte formait avec le mur, puis ils devinrent invisibles.

- C'est parfait ! applaudit Remus. Tu vois que tu peux faire ce que tu veux !

- Et comment fait-on revenir la maison à son état initial ?

- On va la laisser comme elle est jusqu'à ce que tout soit fini. Dans la précipitation, tu pourrais perdre tes moyens, et ça serait trop risqué.

- D'accord. Bon, je vais préparer le dîner…

- Déjà ? Mais il n'est que cinq heures…

- Oh, c'est vrai, alors le goûter, ça te tente de goûter ?

- Oui, si tu veux…

La jeune fille quitta le salon pour la cuisine. Remus se demanda ce qu'il lui prenait tout-à-coup. Elle agissait toujours bizarrement, mais à ce point-là, c'était fort. Il s'assit dans son fauteuil habituel qu'il n'avait plus occupé depuis un certain temps, et se prit à imaginer l'avenir avec sa future fille. C'était curieux comme sa vie prenait un cours si intéressant. Il ne l'aurait pas cru possible. Il avait toujours pensé qu'il ne pourrait jamais goûter aux joies de la paternité, et voilà qu'il allait avoir une fille ! Un peu âgée pour lui, mais ce n'était pas ça qui comptait.

- Remus ?

L'adolescente se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte de la cuisine et le regardait étrangement.

- Oui, Gwendoline ?

- Je voulais savoir… quand ce sera fait…

- Quoi donc ?

- Et bien, quand tu seras officiellement mon père…

Il hocha la tête, l'invitant à continuer.

- Voilà, je me demandais comment je devrais t'appeler…

Il la regarda, étonné. Il n'avait pas songé à ce détail qui était d'une certaine importance, tout de même. Il réfléchit un instant, puis donna la réponse qu'il trouvait la plus appropriée à la situation.

- Comme tu le souhaites.

Ce fut au tour de la jeune fille de réfléchir. Elle ne devait pas s'attendre à ça. Le lycanthrope se dit qu'ils allaient encore passer par de drôles de situations avant de commencer à mieux se connaître l'un l'autre.

- Alors je peux continuer de t'appeler par ton prénom ? demanda-t-elle.

- Oui, c'est entendu.

- Tu comprends, ajouta-t-elle très vite, ce n'est pas que je ne pourrais pas t'appeler papa ou père, mais je ne veux pas faire de lien entre toi et… mon père biologique.

- Oui, je comprends, répondit-il en souriant. Mais ne te sens pas obligée de te justifier. Si je te laisse le choix, ce n'est pas pour que tu me rendes des comptes après.

Elle hocha la tête, puis retourna dans la cuisine. Elle en revint bientôt avec des mini-sandwiches et deux tasses de thé. Remus attendit qu'elle se soit assise pour reprendre la parole.

- Demain, nous entamerons les démarches d'adoption. Je crois que vu ton âge, tu as ton mot à dire, il sera donc indispensable que tu m'accompagnes. Par où doit-on passer d'abord ?

- À vrai dire, je ne sais pas trop. Il faut passer par les deux systèmes, Moldu et Sorcier, puisque l'orphelinat est Moldu…

- On commencera par là au lever du jour. Je crois qu'ils vont faire une drôle de tête en te voyant…

- C'est sûr ! Mais cette fois, je ne suis pas en tort, puisque je suis avec mon futur tuteur.

- C'est permis ?

- Tout à fait. Mais il faut que quelqu'un soit garant du fait que tu puisses m'offrir des conditions de vie normales, vu que tu es célibataire…

- Ah, je n'avais pas pensé à ça…

- Ils connaissent le professeur Dumbledore à l'orphelinat, tu pourrais lui demander…

- Oui, ça facilitera les choses.

- Et bien voilà, le problème est réglé.

Remus sourit. Les surprises commençaient à peine, mais il s'en réjouissait. Gwendoline était une demoiselle pleine de ressources qui lui apportait tant. Et ce qui était mieux encore, c'était qu'il pouvait lui rendre. Il replongea son nez dans ses cours, heureux, tout simplement.

§XXXXXXX§

Les cinq jours qui suivirent passèrent à une vitesse folle, tant ils devaient courir à gauche et à droite pour que l'acte d'adoption soit posé. Remus remarqua que la santé de Gwendoline se dégradait quelque peu. Elle était beaucoup moins concentrée sur tout ce qu'elle faisait et ses traits étaient tirés, apparemment de fatigue, mais elle ne lui laissa pas le loisir d'en savoir plus. Elle prétextait toujours avoir quelque chose à faire quand il abordait le sujet, répétant que tout allait bien, qu'il n'avait aucun souci à se faire. Il ne la prit pas tout à fait au mot, mais en fait, entre la paperasse officielle et la rédaction de ses cours, il ne trouva pas le temps de la surveiller. La jeune fille ne manquait d'ailleurs pas de lui rappeler toutes les exigences auxquelles il devait se plier, rendez-vous avec le juge, à l'orphelinat, et même le fait de prendre sa potion. Quand le jour de la Pleine Lune arriva, Remus ne tenait plus en place.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, dit Gwendoline, j'ai compris.

- Tu es sûre ? Au moindre signe d'attaque, tu me stupéfixes et tu me jettes dehors, d'accord ?

- Je sais… Mais il y a encore quelque chose qui me chiffonne. Moi, je serai en sécurité, mais les gens de l'extérieur ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas, la probabilité que quelqu'un se balade en pleine nuit dans ce bois est tellement faible que je ne causerai d'ennui à personne…

- Ah, bon.

- Donc tu me traînes à l'extérieur. Et fais très vite, car la stupéfixion ne m'assommera que pendant quelques minutes tout au plus…

- Tu me l'as déjà dit…

Remus arrêta de faire les cent pas et s'approcha de Gwendoline qui était affalée dans son fauteuil. Pourquoi faisait-elle preuve d'une telle nonchalance ? Il lui tint les poignets.

- C'est très important, Gwen. Si je me répète, c'est parce que je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit de fâcheux. Tu comprends ?

La jeune fille hocha la tête, le regard dans le vague. Cet air ne plut pas au lycanthrope.

- Tu n'as vraiment pas l'air dans ton assiette, fit-il remarquer. Laisse-moi voir ça…

Elle tenta de se détourner, mais il avait déjà posé la main sur son front.

- Mais… tu as de la fièvre ! Je pensais que tout allait bien, jeune fille…

- Oui, tout va bien, c'est juste… un peu d'énervement… Je suis comme ça, je réagis mal aux contraintes émotionnelles…

Il la fixa d'un air incrédule. Il était conscient qu'elle avait inventé cette excuse, mais il se dit qu'elle devait avoir fait ça pour le soulager d'une inquiétude supplémentaire. Il fit donc mine de gober son histoire.

- Bon, si tu le dis… Mais fais en sorte que cela ne s'aggrave pas…

- Oui, je ferai attention.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil rapide vers l'horloge attachée au-dessus de la cheminée.

- Il est l'heure de prendre ta potion. Je vais te la chercher.

Remus acquiesça. Lorsque Gwendoline eut franchi le seuil de la cuisine, il repartit dans sa ronde infinie du tour de la table basse. Il n'arrivait pas à se calmer. Pourtant, il faudrait bien. Il ne supporterait pas ce régime très longtemps de toutes façons. Il avait des crampes d'estomac, un léger mal de tête, et, pour ce qu'il en savait, une tension quelque peu fluctuante, et tout cela n'était pas très agréable à vivre… La jeune fille revint avec le bol habituel qu'elle lui tendit. Il le prit et le vida malgré lui. Quelle affreuse mixture ! Celui qui avait inventé ça ne devait pas savoir quel goût ça avait… Il constata que Gwendoline s'était rassise dans son fauteuil et se dit que c'était peut-être une solution envisageable. Il posa le bol sur la table basse, compagne de ses tourments, et s'assit à son tour. Il était perturbé par le fait que sa future fille soit aussi abattue. Elle semblait tellement lasse, cachée derrière son livre. Mais pour l'instant, il ne pouvait plus rien faire. Cet état de choses ne le satisfaisait pas, mais il lui faudrait patienter jusqu'au lendemain pour agir comme il le souhaitait. L'attente commença…

Incapable de se concentrer sur ce qu'il faisait, Remus feuilletait ses notes de cours sans les voir. Il jetait de temps en temps des coups d'œil furtifs à Gwendoline, qui lisait tranquillement. L'horloge du salon marqua trois heures, puis quatre, puis cinq. Le lycanthrope était enfin parvenu à clarifier ses idées et à les coucher sur le parchemin quand il entendit un bruit sourd. Il releva la tête et constata que la jeune fille s'était endormie, laissant tomber son livre au sol. Il sourit, attendri. Alors qu'il ramassait le livre et le posait sur la table à l'aide de sa baguette, il souhaita être quelqu'un de normal. Que n'aurait-il pas donné pour ne pas porter le fardeau qui le mettait à mal tous les mois ? Il poussa un soupir d'impuissance, et se remit à ses cours. La chaleur de l'après-midi était particulièrement accablante ce jour-là. Remus sentit ses paupières s'alourdir…

Il courait… Gwendoline était là-bas, il allait la rejoindre. Soudain, une feuille de papier se planta devant son nez. Il prit le bic qu'on lui tendait et signa en bas de la page. Elle disparut. Il recommença à courir, mais des tas de feuilles de papier et de parchemins affluèrent, respectivement à signer avec un bic ou une plume, et il crut ne jamais en voir le bout. Pourtant, il réussit à apposer son paraphe sur le dernier document, et il put rejoindre Gwendoline… Mais quand il fut à son niveau, il était trop tard… Au lieu de la serrer contre lui, il découvrit avec horreur ses pattes velues de loup-garou. Alors, il n'eut d'autre choix que de la mordre…

- Nooooon ! hurla-t-il.

Il était sur le sol, se tordant de douleur. La transformation commençait. Il ne pouvait plus rien faire ou dire, sinon supporter ce qui lui arrivait.

- Remus, ça va ?

Gwendoline ! Non, il ne fallait pas qu'elle reste là… il ne pourrait pas s'en empêcher, il sentait la bête, tout au fond de lui, tapie, attendant patiemment le moment où elle pourrait prendre entièrement possession de son corps et de son esprit, et mordre sa fille… il allait la mordre, il le savait… il… il voulait la mordre ! Il avait faim… L'odeur de la chair humaine l'appelait. Sa proie était là, tout à côté de lui, sa frayeur était palpable, elle était paralysée, il n'avait plus qu'à l'attraper… Il bondit souplement sur elle et enfonça ses crocs dans la chair tendre. Il entendit un cri de douleur, puis un murmure. Des étincelles rouges jaillirent d'un bout de bois et l'atteignirent. Tout devint noir.

Il ouvrit les yeux. Sa proie avait disparu, elle avait réussi à lui échapper… Il se déplaça lentement entre les objets qui l'entouraient, satisfait d'avoir mordu un humain. Mais il voulait se nourrir. Un courant d'air lui parvenait, il en chercha la source. Il atteignit un trou de forme bizarre qui permettait de rejoindre l'extérieur, ce qu'il s'empressa de faire. Les arbres étaient juste là, il pourrait chasser. Il se mit à courir. Il avait repéré un repas potentiel avec son flair quand un son l'immobilisa. Il le reconnaissait, même s'il ne l'avait entendu que rarement. Il tendit l'oreille pour écouter, et le son fut à nouveau produit. Un de ses semblables appelait. Il se remit à courir, mais vers l'origine du hurlement cette fois. Quand il fut assez près de l'autre, son odorat lui indiqua que c'était une femelle. Il redoubla de vitesse. Enfin, il atteignit l'endroit où elle se trouvait. C'était une petite clairière baignée par la lumière de la Lune. Son homologue féminin semblait attendre, immobile sur un tronc d'arbre, scrutant les environs. Quand leurs regards se croisèrent, il se décida à avancer. Elle ne bougea pas tout en continuant de le fixer. Il s'arrêta à un mètre d'elle et attendit qu'elle fasse un geste qui lui montrerait qu'il pouvait l'approcher. Elle le regardait toujours. Il savait qu'elle était maîtresse du jeu, mais il était prêt à attendre le temps qu'il faudrait. La femelle ne semblait pas du tout pressée. Après un long moment, elle daigna se mettre en mouvement. Il ne broncha pas, de peur de la vexer. Elle s'approcha lentement de lui, lui tourna autour, puis le renifla. Alors, elle se coucha devant lui, le regardant tranquillement. Elle avait accepté de le reconnaître pour mâle et elle lui montrait sa soumission. Il se remit en mouvement et approcha son museau de celui la femelle. Puis il la lécha doucement. Après de longs instants de rapprochement, il partit chasser. Quand il revint, il partagèrent la proie qu'il avait attrapée, et se blottir l'un contre l'autre pour passer le reste de la nuit.

§XXXXXXX§

Quand il ouvrit les yeux, Remus mit un certain temps à se rendre compte de l'état dans lequel il se trouvait. Il était allongé sur le sol, des restes de vêtements sur lui. Il secoua la tête pour remettre ses idées au clair. Il se sentait épuisé et meurtri, plus fort que les trois nuits de Pleine Lune précédentes qu'il avait vécues avec l'aide de la potion, mais curieusement moins que celles d'avant. Alors, les souvenirs de la nuit lui revinrent en bloc.

- J'ai mordu Gwendoline…, lâcha-t-il dans un souffle.

Le fait de le dire à voix haute rendit la chose réelle, et il se sentit comme assommé. De plus, ce qu'il avait fait avec elle pendant leur transformation le remplissait de honte. Il se releva difficilement et regarda vers l'endroit où la jeune louve se trouvait avant pour y découvrir une jeune fille pâle comme la mort, dans des lambeaux de tissus. Son cœur se serra, et il eut la gorge nouée. Vivre la transformation pour la première fois était très éprouvant, mais du point de vue extérieur, il se dit que c'était bien pire. Il voyait, découvrait de quelle sorte de souffrance il était la cause et avait été la victime. Se mettant à genoux près d'elle, il passa une main sous sa tête et l'autre sous son torse pour la mettre dans une position assise.

- Gwendoline ? appela-t-il doucement.

Pas de réaction. Son cœur accéléra, l'inquiétude l'envahissant. Normalement, elle devrait reprendre connaissance…

- Gwendoline, réponds…

La jeune fille remua faiblement. Remus laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement.

- Réveille-toi, Gwen, il faut que tu te lèves…

Elle ouvrit les yeux. Elle avait le regard perdu. Il savait ce qu'elle ressentait, la désorientation était grande après une transformation. Elle le regarda sans vraiment le voir, puis ses yeux s'agrandirent et il put y lire la même horreur qu'il avait ressentie un peu plus tôt. Il lui sourit pour la rassurer, mais à l'intérieur de lui-même, c'était comme si tout explosait, tant il avait honte.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, lui dit-il, je sais…

- Mais je…

- Chut… ce n'est pas grave, on en reparlera plus tard si tu veux. Pour l'instant, on va rejoindre la maison, et tu pourras t'y reposer, tu en as besoin.

Elle hocha doucement la tête, puis grimaça de douleur. Remus se sentit comme déchiré en voyant ça.

- Ça ira pour marcher ? Je ne vais pas être capable de te porter, j'en suis désolé.

- Oui, ça ira…

Il l'aida à atteindre la position debout et ils se mirent en route à travers la forêt. Remus, oubliant sa propre douleur, soutenait Gwendoline de toutes les forces qu'il lui restait. Ils marchèrent en silence, sans se regarder, jusqu'à atteindre la maison. Ils passèrent la porte d'entrée et, sans prévenir, Remus prit la jeune fille dans ses bras pour lui faire monter les escaliers. Il la porta jusque dans son lit et l'aida à se coucher. Elle s'endormit instantanément. Elle était toujours aussi pâle, sauf sous ses yeux où des cernes lui donnaient l'air d'avoir été battue. Le sentiment de culpabilité qui broyait les entrailles de Remus s'intensifia encore. Après un dernier regard en direction de Gwendoline, il quitta la chambre les pieds lourds et redescendit au salon pour récupérer sa baguette et celle de l'adolescente. C'est alors qu'un hibou fit son entrée. Dès que Remus eut pris son courrier, l'oiseau repartit. Le lycanthrope ouvrit l'enveloppe qui portait un cachet officiel. Il lut la lettre en diagonale. En gros, elle disait que Gwendoline était maintenant sa fille. Il chiffonna le parchemin et le jeta à travers la pièce avec rage. Sa fille ! Il lui avait gâché la vie, à sa fille ! Jamais il n'avait fait preuve d'une telle négligence. Ça avait été une folie de penser que la potion fonctionnerait si la semaine était déjà entamée. Il avait été aveuglé par son désir de croire que tout était possible. Seulement, sa condition lui donnait des limites à ne pas franchir, et ils les avaient largement dépassées. La conséquence : il avait mordu Gwendoline. Il ne se le pardonnerait jamais.

§XXXXXXX§

Une autre inquiétude vint envahir l'esprit de Remus. Gwendoline avait maintenant beaucoup de fièvre et ne se remettait pas. Elle n'avait pas quitté son lit depuis l'aube qui avait suivi la Pleine Lune et n'avait même pas repris pleinement conscience. Le lycanthrope ne savait plus quoi penser. Il avait pourtant vécu exactement la même chose, et cela ne s'était pas passé ainsi. Que devait-il faire ? Il était sûr que c'était lié à ce qu'ils avaient fait cette nuit-là.

Deux jours s'étaient écoulés. Mort de fatigue, énervé au possible, Remus restait immobile sur une chaise dans la chambre de Gwendoline à regarder dans sa direction, en se reprochant de lui avoir offert à boire un mois plus tôt.

- Remus ?

Le murmure le tira de sa transe d'auto-flagellation mentale. Une lueur d'espoir naquit en son for intérieur, mais elle fut bien vite étouffée par les remords qu'il nourrissait. Il se leva et s'approcha du lit de la jeune fille. Elle le regardait avec des yeux toujours aussi expressifs, bien que son visage fût totalement dévasté par la souffrance. Il lui sourit, essayant de cacher vainement la douleur qui le consumait. Elle lui rendit un sourire qui n'en menait pas large non plus. Elle semblait préoccupée par quelque chose.

- Ça va ? demanda-t-il doucement.

- Ça pourrait aller mieux…

Remus lui caressa le visage, évitant de croiser son regard. Sa culpabilité commençait à atteindre des sommets.

- J'ai une bonne nouvelle, dit-il.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

La voix de Gwendoline était rauque.

- Tu es désormais Gwendoline Lupin.

Les yeux de la jeune fille s'embuèrent de larmes. Elle sourit.

- C'est merveilleux…

Remus ne répondit pas. Il aurait pu trouver cela merveilleux si la nuit de Pleine Lune avait été une nuit comme les autres, si rien ne s'était passé. Mais tout avait changé en l'espace de quelques heures. Sa propre fille… Comment avait-il pu ?

- À quoi songes-tu ? demanda la jeune fille.

Pris au dépourvu, et malgré sa réticence à aborder le sujet, il lui dit ce qui le tourmentait.

- À ce qu'il s'est malheureusement passé… Gwendoline, je suis désolé…

- Mais il ne faut pas ! Je… Cela me perturbe aussi… Mais on doit faire comme s'il n'y avait rien eu… Je crois toujours qu'un loup-garou n'est pas responsable de ce qu'il fait lors de ses transformations…

Remus acquiesça. Si Gwendoline décidait de tirer un trait sur cet épisode, il pouvait en faire autant. Mais en ce qui concernait le fait qui était à l'origine de cette situation délicate, c'était une tout autre affaire. Cette simple pensée lui donna la nausée.

- Remus, je suis heureuse…

Il ouvrit grand les yeux de surprise. Il devait avoir mal compris… Mais non, elle souriait. Son estomac lui donna l'impression de vouloir se débarrasser de quelque chose.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que tu m'as… mordue…

- Non ! s'écria Remus. Arrête ! Je ne veux pas que tu penses ça…

- Mais tu ne pourras pas m'en empêcher.

De nouveau, il garda le silence. Il ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Elle ne pouvait pas voir les choses comme ça !

- Explique-moi, dit-il.

- Je… je ne t'ai pas tout dit à propos de Voldemort.

- Quel rapport ?

- Les dernières paroles qu'il m'a dites sont les suivantes : « Si tu te souviens, tu en mourras… ».

La respiration de la jeune fille se faisait difficile.

- Il t'a empoisonné la mémoire…

- C'est ça. Mais ça devait se faire lentement et de plus en plus douloureusement. Un poison contenu dans les synapses des souvenirs de mes huit premières années s'est répandu peu à peu dans mon sang.

- C'est pour ça que tu n'étais pas bien. Mais pourquoi me l'avoir caché, et comment sais-tu que c'est comme ça qu'il a procédé ?

- Je ne voulais pas que tu t'inquiètes. Et j'ai fait des recherches pendant que tu composais tes cours.

Sa respiration devint sifflante. Le sang battait aux oreilles de Remus et des larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Il sentait son cœur le tirailler, tant la peine qu'il éprouvait était grande. Il ne pouvait plus cacher ses sentiments.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu trouves de plaisant dans le fait d'être devenue… comme moi ?

- Le… poison… du loup-garou a accéléré la procédure, et a diminué la douleur. Et tu l'as dit toi-même. Je suis comme toi maintenant.

Elle fut prise d'une forte quinte de toux. Remus l'aida à s'asseoir dans le lit. Quand elle parvint à respirer de nouveau, il s'assit à côté d'elle et la prit dans ses bras. Les larmes lui brouillaient la vue, il avait le sentiment que tout s'effondrait autour de lui, que le décor se démantelait, que sa vie se réduisait lentement mais sûrement à de la poussière.

- Je suis heureuse d'être ta fille, souffla-t-elle.

Ce n'était plus qu'une question de minutes, Remus le savait et il sentait que Gwendoline aussi en était consciente. Il prit une profonde inspiration et répondit.

- Moi aussi je suis heureux d'être ton père. Et je suis fier de toi…

Il relâcha son étreinte et regarda sa fille dans les yeux. Des larmes recouvraient aussi son visage, mais elle lui sourit, et il sentit son cœur battre la chamade dans sa poitrine. Il voulait hurler tant ce qui arrivait était injuste, mais il ne pouvait pas s'y résoudre. Il devait absolument rester calme, au moins pour Gwendoline. Alors qu'il lui rendait son sourire, le poids de la jeune fille sur ses bras augmenta. Luttant contre lui-même, contre tout ce que son cœur lui commandait de faire, il la laissa retomber doucement sur le lit. Elle ne le quittait pas du regard. Lui aurait tant voulu pouvoir regarder ailleurs, ne pas la voir dans cet état. Le visage de la jeune fille était extrêmement maigre, ses lèvres craquelées donnaient un drôle d'aspect à son sourire, et les larmes continuaient de ruisseler sur ses joues. Alors, Remus regarda les grands yeux bleu azur qui l'avaient accroché la toute première fois, et quelque chose de bizarre se produisit, même pour un Sorcier : une lumière dorée entoura le visage de sa fille, comme une aura, et toutes les imperfections dues à la douleur et à la maladie disparurent. Puis, l'adolescente ferma lentement les yeux. Sa respiration cessa. Gwendoline n'était plus.

§XXXXXXX§

Quelques jours plus tard, Remus s'entretenait avec Dumbledore.

- Vous êtes sûr de le vouloir ? demanda le directeur.

- Tout à fait sûr, répondit le lycanthrope d'une voix monocorde. Peut-être plus tard…

- Très bien, Remus, je respecte votre décision. Je vais chercher quelqu'un d'autre pour le poste de Professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal.

Remus acquiesça, le regard lointain.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, elle vivra toujours dans votre esprit et votre cœur.

Ah non ! C'était déjà assez dur d'oublier sans qu'il en rajoutât !

- C'est de ma faute si elle est morte…, murmura-t-il.

Il ne pouvait pas s'enlever cette idée de la tête, il en était persuadé.

- Voyait-elle les choses sous cet angle ? demanda Dumbledore.

- Non, pas du tout en fait…

- Alors ne vous souciez plus de ça.

Remus fixa le vieux sorcier d'un air interrogatif. Il était trop fatigué pour réagir autrement.

- Si vous l'avez réellement aimée, il faut que vous fassiez la paix avec vous-même. En agissant comme vous le faites pour l'instant, vous la reniez. Au revoir, Remus, bonne journée.

Et le directeur s'en fut.

Le lycanthrope réfléchit longuement à ce que Dumbledore lui avait dit. Et pour la première fois depuis la mort de sa fille, il sourit.

- Merci, Gwendoline…

Fin


	2. RAR

**RAR**

**kitou :** Je sais que la fin est trop triste, j'en ai presque pleuré quand je l'ai écrite… Merci pour ta review, tu es the first one qui m'ait jamais reviewé !

**Kyana**** Lupin :** rougit bcp merci pour ce compliment ! Je suis désolée pour une fin aussi triste, mais comme je ne veux pas perturber l'histoire de J.K.Rowling, je suis obligée de faire mourir Gwen. D'ailleurs, je ne voyais pas comment faire autrement !

**Harana :**Je suis contente que ça te plaise ! C'est grâce à toi et à Loufoca que je me suis décidée à écrire ! Toi pour le perso que j'adore exploiter aussi, mon cher Remus… Et Louf pcq je la vois presque tous les jours et qu'elle m'a convaincu de m'y mettre ! Comme je l'ai dit, je ne savais pas faire une autre fin, je suis collée au drame, j'arrive pas à en sortir, ma prochaine fic en sera un aussi ! D'ailleurs, j'ai bientôt fini la charpente, et après ça ira tout seul ! Tu me liras bientôt sur ff, disons max dans un mois ! Merci pour le compliment, ça m'encourage bcp ! Bizzz.


End file.
